


She's a Dream Catcher

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: This Dream's On Me [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Fíli's a bit of a sap when he's in love, Invisible people keep invading his kingdom, The dwarves are going to get the shock of a lifetime, Thranduil has a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Fili expected to see in the Kingdom of Mirkwood was the witch that had been visiting his dreams. But Harry's apparently here to stay. It's not something he's got a problem with to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hair was right, falling in a hastily done up ponytail, the skin was the right shade too, the same pale, hairless face he was used to looking at. And the voice, the voice was exactly right.

But it was the eyes that let Fili know this was no trick, that Harry was actually stood before him. No one else would ever have the same brilliance, the same vivid bright green that made up Harry's eyes.

Harry, who was running towards him right now.

He didn't think much, past stepping out of the guard's reach as they made a move to grab him. Fili danced around their extended limbs, just in time to catch the bundle of witch that had thrown himself into his arms.

Her hair smelt of the thick honey that Beorn had been gathering from his bees, her body was leaner, slightly thinner from whatever travel she'd been on.

But she was just as warm in his arms as she'd always been, her face fell just into the crook of his neck as it always had, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders like she would never let go. Fili just knew his own held as tight as a dragon to gold. Nothing would separate him from Harry for the next few moments, he wanted to make sure this was real, that he wasn't imagining things.

The answer to what had happened came to him almost instantly as he pressed his nose deeper into the nest that was currently Harry's hair. The dreams had stopped because Harry was no longer sleeping in her own world. She'd been sleeping in this one, steadily making her way towards him.

In all honesty, he'd thought he was bluffing when he told the ponce that Harry would be coming for him, but never in all his life had he been so pleased to be proven right.

Someone coughed, but the only thing that confirmed for Fili was that there were other people about, something which there never was in the dream world. Harry had somehow managed to leave her old world, to come to his.

And what for? There was nothing else here for her here other than him. And to a lesser extent, Kili's letters. But she could have kept the letters up in the dream world.

No, his One had come to him. He knew, his mother had told him how lucky she'd been that her One had seen her, that they'd seen each other past their crafts. Every dwarf knew that they could still find their One, only to be turned down by them. It had to be a lonely existence, the idea of finding someone you loved beyond all others, but being turned down for a craft would be heart-breaking.

It was always something that'd nagged at the back of his mind, a what if, but he no longer had to worry about it. Hadn't really past the odd thought before he met Harry. He'd had princely duties to attend to, and then when it came to Harry he'd not been worried about her not noticing more than her not being real. And then, not being in his world.

But he'd never have to worry about that again. She was right in front of him, surviving his attempt to crush her ribcage with the power of his hug.

Realizing that perhaps Harry wasn't so resilient to a relieved, dwarven hug, Fili lightened his grip, pulling back his head and looking down into Harry's bright green eyes. He could almost feel the heat coming from her cheeks, though he wasn't sure of the source of her blush it was enough for him to relent to only one hand on her hip, the other brushing against her cheek, tilting her head back and pressing his lips to hers.

He couldn't care less about the audience the two of them had, only that Harry was once again his to kiss. She responded just as happily, tilting her head to a side until Fili felt a hesitant tongue run across his lower lip and he happily responded. It was no doubt a clumsy kiss, but Fili couldn't care less. Let the elves see. Let the mutter and he hoped they were feeling uncomfortable right now. It was all he could do to get back at them right now.

 

After a moment, Fili finally pulled back ever so slightly, satisfied with the low, wet smack that was the parting of their lips, Harry even daring to drag her teeth across his lip as he retreated slightly.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see someone," Fili murmured, pressing his forehead against Harry's and just revelling in the fact he could.

"That I can believe." The dry tone of Ponce Senior drew Fili from his little world, drew his attention away from Harry had he had to turn to look at the elven king. The taller male was taking Fili's appearance in with bored, qualmish eyes.

Harry turned around, and while there was still a light blush across her cheeks, her posture and eyes showed no shame, and Fili couldn't help the little grin that spread across his face. Harry truly was the most brilliant little creature he'd ever seen, and he hoped these elves saw it. Saw it and realized that even as bright as she shined, she still wanted Fili, and that meant there was something special, something within him that made him worthy of her.

"You highness," Harry gave a small bow, not a full one but polite enough to show her respect for Thranduil's position as king of the woodland realm.

"I'm afraid you never introduced yourself," the king drawled and Fili could see the tick in Harry's cheek. But he could also see the elf king's eyes lingering on the sword that was strapped to Harry's hip, and once Fili got a quick glance, he couldn't pull his eyes away.

She'd brought the sword of Gryffindor with her. Marvellous.

"Hariel Lily Potter-Black, Lady of the most ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black. Girl-Who-Lived, Woman-Who-Conquered, recipient of the highest medal of honour for my country and, of course, witch." Harry tilted her head upwards upon finishing her titles and Fili could see the red-head elf that had saved Kili raise an impressed eyebrow. Even the smaller ponce sent her a calculating glance.

"That is many titles for one so small."

"I've personally found that the best things come in small packages to be honest," Harry gave a delicate shrug, her eyes dancing with mischief as they glanced over at him for a second before returning to the king.

Thranduil was frowning, looking at the sword on Harry's hip again.

"Forgive me Lady Potter-Black, but I find myself unaware of the origins of your blade."

One of Harry's hands came down to rest on the hilt of the blade, a frown crossing her face as she did so.

"It is a family heirloom your highness, I'd be surprised if you did. I wish to negotiate the release of the dwarves." Harry folded her arms across her chest and Fili took a moment to take in her outfit. It didn't look so out of place compared to some of the other items he'd seen her in. They were all of quality make, that much was obvious, and her boots were made of a strange leather he'd never seen before but looked exceedingly sturdy.

"I have already spoken with their king, he refuses to hand over that which I wish for. The gems that gleam of starlight."

Harry shot him a look for the corner of his eyes, a questioning glance on if he wished to get involved here or not. Swallowing, Fili took a step forwards, snatching up Harry's hand as he did so. They would show a united front, Harry might not have been a dwarf but she was fighting for his people, and he would stand by her.

"You offered no aid when our kingdom burned, Uncle proclaims you broke your oath!" Fili grit his teeth as the last part proceeded to come out a bit louder than what he'd been aiming for, but his point was made.

"Is it true?"

Thranduil's eyes slide from him to Harry as he calmly shifted upon his throne, standing up so that he towered over the two of them. But Fili knew the girl beside him well enough, she would not back down.

"I was not about to risk my own kingdom for the likes of greedy dwarves. I warned King Thrór what he greed would bring."

"Aid can come in many forms, be it soldiers in battle, or housing for those usurped from their own. I am not asking if you were willing to fight a dragon, I am asking if you offered aid."

Watching the girl beside him calmly handle the elf king, Fili couldn't help but wish Uncle was here to see this. He'd have appreciated her poking holes in the ponce's arguments so easily, for Thranduil gritting his teeth was answer enough.

"Then you hold no right to the gems of starlight. Are you sure you wished to keep the dwarves imprisoned? For some day, be it this day or hundreds of days from now, the dwarves will reclaim their mountain once again. And I doubt they will forget a slight such as this."

"Without the starlight gems, the dwarves may rot for all I care. Such time is but a blink of an eye for an elf."

And yet, Harry still went to try once more to gain their release without making promises she could not uphold, even though Fili could see the acceptance of the situation in her eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand, eyeing the elves wearily. They would not dare to separate them, would they?

But Harry was beaten to the punch as the king spoke again.

"Tauriel, take the dwarf back to the dungeon. Legolas, escort the Lady to our borders."

Fili made to reach for Harry's sword, but before he could even touch the handle the three elves let out startled gasps of shock. Harry had slammed her spare hand over his mouth, her lips suddenly very close to his ear.

"We're invisible, keep quiet."

Frowning, Fili remained still, half wrapped around Harry as he'd lunged for her blade as the ponce roared for them to be found, to increase the guard and keep an eye on the rest of the dwarves at all times.

Harry slowly let go of his mouth before pointing to a door off to a side, indicating for him to follow after her.

Looking at their joined hands, Harry's grip much tighter than it was before, Fili had a good idea of how the power of Harry's invisibility had passed over to him. Only, he was sure she had mentioned a cloak before. Had something changed when she crossed over from her own world? Not that he was particularly upset, it was a very handy trick.

And to see the absolute fury on Thranduil's face as they disappeared had been the greatest of treats.

So Fili just brushed his fingertips against Harry's wrist, feeling her cool skin against his own as she led them down the corridor.

 

It took five minutes of being as silent as possible, ducking back against the wall as an elf went racing by, before Harry finally decided it was safe enough to stop for a while, slipping into one of the doors beside him. Fili could have almost cried when Harry closed the door and he got a look at the room.

A pantry. They'd found one of the elven pantries.

And even better, it was a pantry that stored dried meat.

Harry seemed to think the place was safe enough, because she let go of his hand and turned to the door, scratching at the back of her head slightly.

"I'm not brilliant at runes, but Hermione's taught me a few these past two years. I think I can managed a locking one." She paused, as if weighing up her options before taking the sheathed sword off her belt and presenting it to him. "You're better than me, if we run into anyone just don't aim to kill."

Feeling much better with a weapon now in hand, Fili drew the blade from the sheath, giving the sword he'd used every so often in the dream-world a swing. It was just as beautiful in real life, a true master piece of craftsmanship. He'd have to show Uncle, no doubt the man would want to attempt recreating the blade, or even making a better one. But how he'd do that with silver Fili wasn't too sure.

Then again, making weapons wasn't his craft. Give him a necklace to make any day. Or perhaps a song to play, he wasn't' half bad with a fiddle after all. His singing was alright, not quite as good as Uncle's, but luckily he'd gotten his father's singing voice and not his mother's, who couldn't carry a tune to save her life. Not that he'd ever admit such a thing.

Twisting on his heels, Fili made a satisfied noise deep within his throat. It was brilliant after two weeks of feeling defenceless, to once again hold a weapon between his fingers felt good.

Smoothly turning back to face the door, Fili paused slightly, watching as Harry worked on carving the rune into the door. Her tongue was out between her lips, the same expression of concentration that Kili had worn as a child. Only, with Harry, it looked significantly more adorable.

When she finished moving her fingers, she flicked the knife -the one he'd gotten her when she'd lost the first one- back into a small sheath by her hip, but not before cutting her thumb and pressing it to the door. The rune glowed for a moment, but when nothing else happened, Fili felt it safe to approach, one hand holding a silver sword and the other stuffing the first meat it could reach into his mouth.

Harry had turned back around to look at him, a tired smile lighting up her face. It was only now that Fili noticed the dark bags that sat beneath her eyes, the tried look in her eyes. Mirkwood had clearly been tough on her, much like it had on them.

Only Fili had fallen easily into depression at the lack of dreams, while on the other hand Harry had been powering through that forest with a purpose. Had she stopped to rest as much as she needed? Somehow, he felt the answer was no.

"It's great see you." He was pretty sure he was repeating himself, but to be honest, right now he didn't care.

Harry gave a low chuckle sitting herself down next to one of the pantry shelves and snatching up a grape as she did so, popping it into her mouth while the other hand went seeking another form of food.

"I doubt it's how happy I was to see you were still here. I mean, I met up with the Prince and the Captain of the Guard in the forest, and I knew you were here. But I was sure you'd have all escaped before I arrived somehow."

Smiling, Fili dropped to sit beside Harry, pressing his cheek against the crown of her hair when she laid her head on his shoulder in response.

"I'm glad we didn't. Not that I am not happy about it, but how are you here?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw Harry grin, popping a bit of meat into her mouth as she did so.

"Well- oh, try this one- you know Hermione knows, right? Well she's a genius. I'm not even lying. She's been teaching me runes while we've been researching, and we put together a ritual to send me over here. It's a bit more in depth than that, but I doubt you'll understand it without an education."

Elbowing the girl in the ribs for her cheek, Fili couldn't help chuckling beneath his breath when she corrected herself to 'I meant magical education'.

"You'll have to tell me what happened while I was gone," Harry mused, nuzzling closer into his side as Fili wrapped his arm around her back. The scent of dried meat was all over them, and there was a fruitiness to Harry's breath from all the grapes she was sneaking between the meat. Neither of them smell like a bed of roses, what with Harry travelling constantly and he being held in elf prison, but Fili couldn't care less about being self-conscious right now.

That could come later when he got over the fact that his wondrous, impish little One had come to him.

" _You're more beautiful in person_ ," Fili whispered, pressing a light kiss to her hairline.

Harry looked up at him, an eyebrow raised at the Khuzdul but said nothing, instead, letting her eyes slip closed as exhaustion overtook her. Fili was more than happy to stand guard over her for now, they could work on getting the company free as soon as Harry was rested.

 

* * *

 

 

The elves looked heckled. It'd been half an hour since their captors had stolen Fili from his cell, and despite how loud Uncle got, or how many swears passed through all their lips, Fili had not been returned to them.

Clutching tighter at the iron bars, Kili gave them another shake, snarling beneath his breath as another elf ignored his enquiry. They were talking rapidly in their stupid, flowery language and he had no idea what they were saying. The only thing that was probably stopping Uncle from ripping the bars apart with his bare hands was that the elves looked to be on alert. as if something had happened.

Kicking at his own iron door, Kili grimaced, dropping into a defeated slump. He was trapped in a cell and the evil elf king could be doing anything to Fili. He could only hope the elves were so panicked because he brother had escaped or something.

Grimacing as yet another elf went running by, checking on all of them as he went, Kili flipped him the rudest hand gesture he knew, watching in satisfaction as the elf almost missed a step to gape at him. And then he went right back to worrying about Fili.

His older brother was tough, Kili knew that for sure. but they'd been stumbling around in that forest for weeks, spent two weeks in eleven dungeons and now Fili was facing elves on his own.

Kili grimaced. He didn't like these elves, they weren't anything like the ones in Rivendell. Only...

He trailed off, thinking of the beautiful red-head that had saved him. The one that occasionally came to speak with him, regardless of the fact he was a dwarf. Sure, she was an elf. But she was different than the others. He could tell.

But it wasn't time to be thinking on pretty elves. No, he needed to focus on finding his brother.

Before he could let out a roar to scare the next elf coming along, he heard the new one slip into common.

"No sign of the escapee sir."

The other elf snapped at him, probably demanding he switch to their stupid flower language but Kili had heard enough.

Escapee?! Fili had given the elves the slip! Of course he had. Fili was brilliant like that, Kili never doubted him.

The two dwarves closest to his cell -which was irritatingly enough on the outskirts of the prison and thus, far from Thorin- let out a victory roar before shouting the news up to their king.

To say Thorin was pleased with Fili for giving the elves the slip was an understatement. He shouted in Khuzdul several phrases that had even Kili blushing at the language in there.

Okay, so Uncle was pleased. But Kili could tell he'd be just as worried.

What would happen to Fili if he was caught? Because he wouldn't leave the lot of them to rot here and save himself. His brother would be working on an escape plan. And all Kili could do was offer his prays for his brother to succeed.

Now he knew how a blunt pickaxe felt.

 

It was some time later -for it was difficult to track the time without the aid of the sun- when his favourite visitor showed up.

Tauriel took a quick look around for the guards that had since disappeared, probably to search for Fili, before she seated herself on the step outside of his cell.

"So," Kili began, rocking back on his heels and trying to keep the grin form his face at the sight of her. He loved talking to Tauriel, the only elf that seemed even remotely interested in the dwarves. Even the Rivendell elves had clearly wanted them gone as soon as possible.

"It seems you're a bit busy."

The red-head gave a small nod, not quite slumping in her posture but there was a distinct lack of the usual grace.

"We had a very odd visitor today, who tried to get the king to allow you to walk free."

"Was it the wizard?" Kili hoped so. Even though he'd set off for other places, he wished it was Gandalf. He'd be able to get them free, to sort the elf king out.

But Tauriel just looked confused. So not the wizard then. That was a disappointment.

"No, our guest was female." Female?

Kili didn't know any females that would try and talk them free of the elf king's dungeons. They hadn't really met any on this quest. Outside of Tauriel, Kili didn't think he'd spoken to a female in months.

At Kili's confused look, his visitor seemed to take pity on him, for she continued to speak.

"We found her in the forest, she was quite insistent with my prince that he not only had Fili, Son of Dis in his custody, but that she also be brought to him." But Fili hadn't spoken to a female either? "They knew each other on sight, it was erm," Tauriel paused, blushing as she looked away from him and Kili wondered what the hell Fili had done, "quite the display."

Display?

Tauriel was blushing, so display... But the only kind of display Fili would put on was if Harry-

"Harry! It's Harry?!"

The red-head's eyes widened and that was all the confirmation that Kili needed.

Letting out a whoop and not caring if half of the company jumped at the sound, Kili leapt to his feet and couldn't help but pump his fist into the air with a grin threatening to slip his lips. Harry had said she was working on a way to get to Middle Earth, but Kili hadn't been sure she'd manage it.

He took it all back.

She was without doubt with Fili right now, and they'd be working to get them out. It'd be so much easier with Harry on side, and in all honesty, he was looking forwards to meeting her face to face.

"You know her?" Tauriel was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, having shifted in her seat until she was sat closer to his cell. Kili swallowed slightly, running a hand through his hair and weighing up the pros and cons of telling the elf. It wouldn't really hurt anything, so-

"I've only spoken to Harry by letter before. She's Fili's One."

"His one?"

Kili blinked. Did elves not have Ones? How could they not? Everyone had the potential to find their One, someone they were not only compatible with, but fit against perfectly. Someone who only brought out the best in you.

"Fili's One. It means she's the love of his life, Fili won't love anyone else but Harry now. We don't marry at all if we cannot have our Ones. Being on our own is better than marrying someone who's not your One. My mother said that dwarves love as hard as the stone we live in, and we're as stubborn as a mountain once we've decided on our One. We won't change it for anything. Fili's always the happiest when he talks of Harry. She's great for him, I can already tell they really work and I haven't even met her face to face yet."

Tauriel's eyes had softened, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips as she looked back at Kili, who felt a small blush rise on his cheeks. He'd not meant to go on like that.

"It sounds very romantic, this business of dwarf Ones. I'm afraid I have to go join the search again for now, but I'll try to put them in a cell near yours when I catch them."

And then she winked at him.

 

Slouching against the wall of his cell once Tauriel had left his sight, Kili couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face at the thought of the pretty red-head elf, the one that talked of starlight.

So maybe he was a bit smitten, but who could blame him. She fought brilliantly, and she had a brilliant mind as well.

Mmmm, best not to mention to Uncle that he found an elf somewhat attractive, he'd probably get disowned.

Snorting at the thought, Kili turned to look out the bars and tried not to smile. It'd probably go nowhere if he chased Tauriel, maybe it was just a passing attraction. He wouldn't worry.

Instead, he'd focus on welcoming Harry to their world, and then amuse himself with Uncle Thorin's reaction. He didn't know what he was expecting it to be, he just knew one thing.

It was gonna be good.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fili finds a new appreciation for some of Harry's toys, A barrel ride happens and Thorin the king of disappointed looks.

They'd found Bilbo.

It'd been a bit of an odd moment, in which Harry and himself had ducked into the latest pantry, only to trip over an invisible something curled up on the floor. There'd been a startled squeak from Harry and Fili wasn't going to lie, he had certainly gone for his- Harry's. It was Harry's sword. No matter how nice it was. It still belonged to Harry. He'd have to remember that. Well, he'd gone for the sword, that about covered his reaction.

The two of them hand landed in a bit of a tangle of limbs on the floor, even if only Fili was visible now that Harry's concentration of shielding him from sight had been broken. It was natural to hid herself apparently, but it took more of an effort to conceal someone else. She doubted she could manage anyone else, so using that power to get the rest of the company out was a bit of a bust.

Fili had found himself groaning in pain, rubbing wearily at his head as he heard Harry swear beside him. It was only the gasp that alerted them to the fact that they were not alone, and the second Fili blinked both Bilbo and Harry were in sight. Which was a brief summary of the past thirty seconds.

Bilbo stared back at the two of them in sleepy confusion; obviously he'd just curled up and tried to get some sleep where he felt somewhat safe, and Fili felt bad for startling the gentle hobbit awake. Then he realized that Harry and Bilbo had never met, regardless of the fact he'd spent so much time with the both of them these past months.

"Bilbo, it's good to see you!" Catching the little hobbit in a hug, Fili felt him wince at his strength and the dwarf prince tried not to  feel too guilty. Bilbo's pack was propped up against the edge of the wall beside them, with a few persistent spider webs clinging to the material.

"Fili? What are you- you were- oh it is excellent to see you!" Bilbo shook his hand up and down with a grin before releasing it with a startled squawk at the sight of Harry.

Fili tried not to smile too much when he watched the company burglar get completely fascinated with the beautiful female beside him.

"Bilbo, this is Harry Potter, my One. Harry, this is the company burglar, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo, despite journey with dwarves for several months, still clearly had those most excellent hobbit manners, for he took Harry's hand without hesitant and bowed over it, his greeting friendly. Bilbo had already had a lengthy explanation on the topic of Ones, Ori had been the one to give him that. So his short friend would know how important Harry was to him, of that he was sure.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Baggins, but please call me Harry. I understand you saved Fili and friends from trolls."

Oh no.

"I did indeed, had to cut them out of the sacks too."

Harry's face lit up beside him and Fili let out a low groan, so much for keeping that a secret. Harry shot him a look, a look that told him she was expecting him to explain everything to him later on or else.

"I am ever so glad you've stumble upon me though," Bilbo mused, rubbing his hands together, "because I have a plan to get out, and I'm not sure how I'd have gotten you in on it were it not for your sudden appearance."

Fili grinned, because Bilbo had clearly been doing his research while he was sneaking around here. It was good to know that even if Harry hadn't shown up they'd still have gotten out of here.

"Okay then Master Baggins, please, elaborate."

And Bilbo did.

 

Harry had gone off to create a distraction. Fili was worried, perhaps more than he should be. Harry was a capable witch, she had her dagger, she had the power to turn invisible. The elves would never catch her.

Still, it worried him.

Just before they'd parted ways, she'd pressed two small round balls into his palms. She'd called them 'riot balls', if he were to throw them, they'd explode with noise and colour wherever the landed. Harry was going to be making a commotion near the throne room to draw the elves there, and if need be, Fili would make a commotion in the dungeons once they'd gotten all the other dwarves free.

Which was why he was where he was now, stalking the elven corridors along beside Bilbo.

The Hobbit had spent his time exploring the corridors, learning how to navigate this maze like structure, and for that Fili was thankful. He already had no idea how to get back to the pantry that both he and Harry had spent the previous day in. Bilbo had already retrieved the keys the needed, and now they just needed to wait for the signal that Harry was in position.

What that signal was, Fili wasn't sure. But the both of them had been informed they couldn't miss it.

Sure enough, twenty seconds later a resounding boom echoed through the corridors, and something in his stomach told Fili that it was a 'riot ball' that'd been set off, because there was no shaking floor to sing of an explosion. Kili would love these things, he wondered how many Harry had brought with her.

Dashing after Bilbo and snatching up half the keys, Fili skidded to a halt in front of the first cell he saw.

A cell which housed a startled looking Kili.

One side of his hair was stuck to his face with a trail of drool streaking sideways from the corner of his lips. Clearly his little brother had been having a nap. Cute.

"Come on sleepy head, we've got to dash." Unlocking the door, Fili expertly caught the taller dwarf in his arms, snorting into Kili's hair as his brother rocking them both back and forth.

"Running short on time Kee."

Kili finally pulled back, a frown crossing his face as he looked this way and that, confusion thickening his features.

"Where is she?" Where was who? Surely he couldn't mean Harry? She'd only turned up yesterday, how would-

"You knew she was coming!" His little brother at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself but Fili could only shake his head. Of course, it had to have been the project Harry said she was working on. It was to be a surprise for him. She'd clearly not expected to take so long to catch up.

"She's creating a distraction, help me get the rest of them out?"

 

Thorin had clapped him on the shoulder as a greeting, grinning from ear to ear at both he and Bilbo. Fili was hesitant to mention the third member of their of their rescue party, he'd rather get it all over and done with in just one go and present Harry to his Uncle. It would probably be best to bombard Uncle with all the facts instead of giving him time to think things over and get suspicious. Or rather, more suspicious than he would be.

Though Uncle did seem quite pleased when they passed by one of the guard's that Harry had been forced to stun; not which magic but slamming the butt of Gryffindor's sword to the back of the elf's head, right before she'd given him the blade. In fact, that seemed to pick Uncle's spirits right up.

Listening to the company mutter, Fili could only smile, happy to see they were all back together, all in high spirits. He'd already passed out the meat both he and Harry had gathered together, something that was very welcomed by dwarves kept on a prison food diet. They'd made their way down to the cellar now, and while a good many of the dwarves her complaining that they were supposed to be going out, not getting taking further in, it was the corridors that Fili was paying more attention to. Or rather, the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"Everyone in," Thorin snapped and instantly the dwarves began scrambling in. Fili meanwhile, was adjusting his grip on the two 'riot balls' he'd not yet had to use. The footsteps approaching, there was too much time between each one for it to be Harry, so Fili poked his head out and threw both balls as hard as he could.

He shot over to the barrels, ignoring Thorin's questioning look as he ducked into the wooden container, swearing under his breath when the sword of Gryffindor got stuck on the edge.

Not a second later there was a deafening bag from the corridor that had them all swearing, including the mild mannered Ori. So that's why Harry told him to set them off one at a time.

It was only as Bilbo started to pull at the handle that Fili came a sudden realization. Harry was not here. How was she planning on getting out?

"Bilbo! What about Harry!"

Unsure if his words had reached the Hobbit or not, seeing as they were currently rolling down the ramp, Fili cursed and focused on not stabbing himself with the sword he shared his barrel with. For a moment gravity meant nothing, up became down and Fili's stomach revolted at the motions.

And then he was in the water, the shockingly cold fluid peppering his face as Fili shot to his feet, hands grasping at the edge of the barrel.

"Everyone okay?" Balin had called from the front, looking around at the lot of them. Thorin had placed both of his hands on the side of the stone, stopping the progress of everyone else until it was certain the lot of them were fine. As if on cue, Bilbo fell from the ceiling, landing with a splash in the water just a little to Fili's left.

"Well done Master Baggins!"

"Bilbo, what about Harry!" Fili hissed beneath his breath, watching as the little hobbit stared back at him for a second before grinning sheepishly.

"She said she'll be a bit late but to not worry about her."

Fili forced himself to nod. It didn't feel right leaving Harry behind, but Harry was a capable woman, perhaps the most capable woman he knew. If she said she'd catch up, then she'd catch up. It didn't make him feel any better though.

 

It was going rather well, until the gate guards got warned about their approach. Kili, in a moment of stupid bravery, prepared to launch himself out of his barrel and Fili swore for the third time in a day. Thank The Maker Harry wasn't around to hear his foul language.

"Kili!" Throwing Gryffindor's sword until it landed blade first in the bank, Fili watched as his brother's eyes widened in awe at the blade for just a second, then he snatched it up without hesitation and cut through the closest orc. The silver of the sword shone in the light, the dark blood dripping from the edge of the blade as Kili once again drove it into another approaching orc.

Even from the river Fili could hear the appreciative noise his brother made as the weapon cut through flesh without the slightest of difficulties. He'd given up pretending now, that blade was the best he'd ever seen.

There was a cry from his left and Fili turned, throwing the small dagger they'd found in the kitchen and watching in satisfaction as the knife dove straight into the eyeball of the orc and through to the brain.

It was about this time that Kili let out a cry of pain.

Fili's eyes shot up to his brother, wide as he watched the brunette pull the lever and then fall with a pained groan into his barrel.

"Kili! Are you okay?!"

Snatching up the side of his brother's barrel, Fili snarled under his breath as his cold and wet fingers struggled to find any hold. His brother was hurt damn it, he was sure that it'd been an arrow he saw in Kili's leg.

A sword was pushed into his face and Fili only just managed to grab the silver handle with his free hand. Regardless of how the river water had drenched both his limbs and the blade, the handle fit into his palm easier than any other sword would have done, his grip perfect once again.

Kili had clasped at his other hand and Fili would be damned if he let go of his little brother. He'd take down any orc that came at them now, he was after all, the only one between the two of them armed with a blade.

"Hold tight Kili."

 

It was all a bit of a blur after that if he was honest. Between the wild rapids of the river, the constant stream of arrows, the elves fighting orcs, Fili just got to a point where he was slashing at anything that came within reaching distance of both himself and Kili.

He was pretty sure that, had the water not dragged it all down, he'd have taken the top of Nori's hair off at some point.

All he could smell was apples, which when combined with the scent of the river water and orc blood, was not pleasant at all. From this day, Fili knew he'd never look at apples the same again, and he would be going out of his way to avoid them now.

An age seemed to have passed before the waters slowed and their barrels knocked against the shore line. Tipping himself over, Fili caught himself with his hands on the collection of pebbles, gritting his teeth as Gryffindor's sword clattered to a halt beside him.

Kili's whimper of pain drew his attention though, so Fili forced himself to his feet, sheathing Harry's sword as he did so.

"Thorin! The lad's been hit!" Dwalin's voice ran through one of Fili's ears and out of the other as he helped his little brother up and away from the river bed. Anything could have gotten into his wound from that barrel chase, it'd be lucky if it wasn't infected.

Peeling the cloth away from the wound, Fili grimaced at the sight. The arrow had snapped off, leaving the arrow-head deep in his brother's thigh. Óin hustled in beside him, clucking with a grimace at the sight of the wound.

"Kili, how're you feeling?"

His little brother looked up at him with a tired grin, running one hand through his dripping hair.

"I'll deal. That's suppose to be my question, where is she now?"

 Panic settled in his stomach.

Harry.

She hadn't popped up yet, hadn't reappeared from wherever it was that she'd chosen to launch her distraction from. Whipping his head back towards the river, Fili felt relief race through his bones upon spotting the dark head of hair that topped the fast approaching barrel.

"Go get here, I need to be introduced," Kili snapped beside him, wincing when Óin prodded at his newest wound.

Nodding, Fili stood up, making his way down to the bank as cautiously as he could, careful not to slip on any of the rocks beneath his boots.

The barrel tumbled to a halt, with Harry thrown from the inside and landing on the bank before him. She looked much like a wet kitten, long black hair drenched and sticking to her face. Her clothes were also rather wet, though not as much as the top of her head was. He could guess she would be sharing his distaste of apples from now on, if the fact her face was twisting with nausea was to be taken into account.

"Harry!"

Her head shot up, and even with droplets of river water running down the sides of her cheeks and the skin surrounding her eyes tinged red, no doubt from getting water in them, the way her face brightened was the greatest thing he'd seen all day.

"Fili!"

Harry only just managed to scramble to her feet by the time he took her head between his hands and smashed his lips against hers. Their teeth clashed, tongues met and hands held tight. It was perhaps an even messier kiss than the one they'd shared before the elves, but Fili couldn't care less. Harry had created a distraction for them at her own risk, and then proceeded to escape after them.

Drawing back, Fili tilted her head this way and that, checking to make sure she wasn't suffering from some injury or another that she was trying to hide. He knew her well enough, even if she was hurt she'd still plough onwards if she had a purpose.

He didn't miss Harry's eyes flash all over him in return, frowning at the small cut he'd gotten on his cheek, a splinter that'd taken up residence in his thumb. Concern had bubbled across Harry's face, her cheeks startling to flush pink now that she was out of the water and exposed to the cool air around them.

Kili flashed in front of his mind and Fili pushed down the urge to just keep hugging Harry to himself.

"Kili's been injured."

 

* * *

 

 

Having listened to the hobbit's tale, paying particular attention to the day in which Fili had been free, Thorin felt something settle in his stomach.

A girl had shown up and helped Fili. A girl that Fili had introduced as his One.

Why was he only just hearing of this now? He'd thought Fili trusted him, so why had he not mentioned that he'd found his One? Why had the burglar been introduced before he had?

A barrel broke him from his thoughts, bobbing up and down in the water as the river carried it towards them. A barrel with a dark head of hair.

Thorin watched as his youngest nephew insisted that Fili go and meet the person in the barrel, and Thorin had a pretty good idea of who the wooden container held.

He didn't like this. Perhaps the girl might be alright. But at the moment, they were on a quest, it was no place for a woman to be on.

Not to say they couldn't fight, but he would not bring a woman within range of the dragon, it was the very reason he'd barred Dis from coming with them. Sure his sister had roared, screamed at him until she'd sent her sons scurrying from the house in fright, but Thorin would not be moved from the topic. He would not bring his sister into danger, he'd promised Maeilin that he would keep her safe, and safe he would keep her.

The only reason Fili and Kili were here was because they'd have followed regardless, and he'd rather have them in sight than chasing after the company. They'd no doubt be dead by now if that'd happened.

The girl had tumbled out of the barrel now, a thick head of dark hair covering the vast majority of her face. And then Fili was there, seemingly completely unaware he was helping the girl to her feet before he took her head in his hands and smashed their lips together.

It was the most unrefined kiss that he'd ever seen. And Thorin had seen a good many between dwarves returning home from battles. It was nothing like the delicate little things that Maeilin and Dis used to share, nothing like the careful and gentle kisses he'd seen between his parents.

But this was Fili and the girl he'd chosen. They were sloppy and clearly hadn't been at this stage in their relationship for very long, but it wasn't hard to see the emotions that ran through them, even as they pulled back from one another.

It was at this point that they looked just like Maeilin and Dis, checking one another over to make sure everything was still the same. Much like Dis had once done with her own One, the girl had a handful of Fili's hair between her fingers to cup the back of his skull in order to keep him close, the other resting on his shoulder.

And just like Maeilin had always done once he was certain Dis was fine, Fili pulled the girl into a tight hug, burying his face into her hair.

It made his heart ache. It was just like looking right into the past, seeing Dis and Maeilin together again. Fili had gotten Maeilin's golden hair, and the girl had hair as dark as Dis' own.

But even from this distance Thorin had been able to see the girl's eyes were the brightest of emeralds, seen the way they looked at Fili like nothing else mattered in the world.

It was clear she considered Fili her One. So the girl wasn't just after a pretty crown on her head, she truly did care for Fili above all others. That put to rest one worry in his stomach.

Now he just needed to know why he'd never seen her before, and what he was going to do with her now that she'd appeared when they were so close to finishing their quest.

He watched as Fili spoke to his One in low, quiet tones, and watched as the female's head snapped up to look over at the rest of them.

 

The woman that Fili claimed as his One hadn't even looked in his direction yet, instead rushing past him to the fallen form of Kili. When had Kili ended up on the floor?

The girl was kneeling beside him, pulling a small bottle from the pouch on her hip and pressing it to his nephew's lips to get him to drink, which Kili did so upon Fili's reassurance everything was fine. His youngest nephew blinked a bit, eyes hazy and unfocused before he finally seemed to catch sight of the girl.

Despite how worried he was about this strange magical -magic wasn't to be trusted, he'd learnt from spending time with the wizard- girl being so close to his nephew, Fili seemed so happy with her presence. As did the girl. They just orbited together, even in their body language.

Kili seemed to finally get a hold of himself after a moment, looking a bit more lucid. Whatever the girl had given him was working, Thorin noticed as he crouched beside Dis' youngest son.

Who then proceeded to put his foot in his mouth.

"Wait, where's your beard?" ...Well, it was a good question.

The girl laughed, running a hand down the side of her face and not even grimacing at the dirt that came away on her palm.

"Don't have one. It's very nice to meet you in person Kili."

In person? So Kili at least knew of her before, and in person implied they knew each other through another means. Letters?

"Thanks for coming, Fili was getting all moody."

The woman laughed again, running a hand through her fringe of wet hair.

Thorin's sharp eyes caught sight of a scar upon the girl's forehead, another set on her hand the looked almost like letters before she returned to looking over Kili, as if making sure he was okay, even as Fili scowled beside her.

"Yes, I would quite like to know the reason behind Fili's apparent moodiness."

Three heads snapped up to look at him, and Thorin took a moment to enjoy the panic that spread across his nephew's faces as they scrambled for a way to explain everything they'd apparently been keeping from him.

And then a hand was stuck under his nose. A hand that was most definitely not attached to one of his nephews, for it was far too small and thin.

Looking up the limb, he found the girl, staring back at him with a determined smile on her face.

"Hariel Lily Potter, but I just go by Harry." So she was brave.

Taking the hand and planting a kiss on the back of her knuckles, Thorin gave her a small nod. She wasn't spineless, Fili would need a female like that.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Uncle to Fili and Kili." There wasn't much need to use all of his titles, not when the girl clearly knew Fili so well. Family relation was best.

The girl, Harry, let out a breath, twisting to punch at Fili's arm as the dwarf started chuckling.

"Oh laugh it up. You're lucky you don't have to worry about meeting my parents, because otherwise this right here, it'd be the other way around."

No parents then, an orphan. She spoke of them, of her lack, with ease, so they'd obviously been gone a while. To survive on her own was no easy feat, so he'd give her the benefit of the doubt for now. The interrogation could wait until they were somewhere safer.

Sending a disappointed look at both his nephews, and hiding the satisfaction when they ducked their heads, Thorin ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"I want to know everything the second we are somewhere safe. You should not be keeping secrets, not with something like this." Thorin pointed between both Fili and the- Harry. Fili and Harry.

Fili's nod was full of shame, but he still wrapped his fingers around th-Harry's when they were offered to him.

Watching the girl rest her head against Fili's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world, Thorin felt his heart clench again.

She was Fili's One, he would see it clear as day. And Fili was hers.

Even if there was no hidden-door to take back Erebor, this journey hadn't been without any success at all. They'd escaped trolls, survived a thunder-battle, killed the goblin-king and one upped king tree-shagger. And Fili had found the one he would love above all others.

Even if Dis had called this a fools journey, she would never call it a failure when he found out all that had happened.

He could only pray the success would continue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It surpises me how many people on FFnet wanted Thorin to go kaboom over this, but I couldn't see it. At least, not out in the open where they are now. Fili will certainly be getting a talking to later on though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin makes a decision, lies are told and confessions are made.

 

Huddled under Harry's knee length coat that was stretched out between the three of them, Fili pulled the girl closer against his side, looking up at Uncle Thorin who was pacing above them.

Upon bribing their way onto the boat -Harry pulling out some of the only golden coins she'd bothered bring on her journey to contribute- the lot of them had taken to sitting as far away from Thorin as they could, all but himself, Harry and Kili.

Sat on his right side, Kili was pressed up as close to him as he dared, one hand idly running through the fur lining of Harry's coat. They'd only just finished telling Uncle everything, and Harry had been determined she get to speak as well considering she didn't want the two of them 'covering' for her.

Why did he have to cover for her? Sure the whole dream thing was strange, but that was magic as far as Fili was concerned. What did it matter, it was just another part of all the things that made up Harry.

Running a hand through his hair, Uncle turned to look at them and gave a mighty sigh, shaking his head as he did so.

"You've been meeting in dreams."

"Yes Uncle."

"And you've been writing to her?"

"Yes Uncle."

"And you," Thorin's face twisted slightly, as if unable to believe what he was about to say, "are some kind of hero to your people?"

"Yes sir." One hand still wrapped up with his under her coat, Harry had dipped her head in acknowledgement to Thorin's words.

Uncle's hand, that'd been threading itself through his hair, chose to instead run down his face and Fili tried not to smile at the pure exasperation on his face.

"Can you use this magic to fight?"

"When I came here, I wasn't allowed to bring my wand with me, apparently it was too powerful. It's, for lack of better terms, merged with me. So I have its power, but I have to retrain it through the medium of my body now. I've been training with Fili in defending myself with a sword, and I've got a good few healing potions on me, along with a few tricks like the riot balls we let off in the elf kingdom. I'm more a support, not a fighter, at the moment, if you'll have me on this quest."

Thorin's brow was crinkled as his eyebrows drew together in thought, eyes hooded.

"These potions, what do they do?"

"The potions I've got to hand are basically antidotes to common and uncommon poisons, blood-replenisher, burn-healing paste, one that'll regrow skin over a wound, one that'll regrow bones and some liquid luck, but I've only got enough for one person on me when it comes to that. All the others are in my trunk, and I don't dare try to unshrink that until I've got my magic under control. it's a lot to lose if I do it wrong."

Fili blinked, looking over at Harry. Burn-healing paste would certainly be a boon where they were going, but why would they every need to regrow bones? It wasn't until Harry grimaced that he realized he'd spoke aloud.

"I know a spell to vanish bones when the break's too dangerous to do anything else, but obviously I'll need to work my magic up again until I can do that."

That was right, she had told him that when asked for a career choice, Harry had said she wanted to be a healer. At first it'd been all about putting herself back together after all her adventures, but the idea had clearly grown on her if she'd been looking up spells to work with her potions.

Uncle Thorin was frowning a bit deeper, but he seemed to have come to a decision.

"You may accompany us to the mountain but you will not go inside. I don't like it, for dwarves women are suppose to be protected, not because they are unable to themselves, but because they are so few in number. Yet your possible healing abilities are too great to leave out of reach. So you will remain by the secret entrance and we will only call for you if it is safe. This is my final decision, understood?"

Looking between the three of them, Uncle seemed to think they'd got the message, because a small smile came over his face and he nodded to Harry again.

"It is nice to meet you Lady Harry."

"Just Harry is fine and it's nice to meet you too, even better to watch Fili get put in his place."

"Oi!" Jabbing the girl in the side, Fili grinned as Harry just laughed, well aware of the fact that while Uncle Thorin may be walking away, he did look back at them with a small smile on his face. So Uncle didn't disapprove then, he was just worried.

Feeling his expression morph into something slightly more gentle than it probably should, Fili dropped a kiss on the cheek of his One, ruffling Kili's hair with his free hand.

"I'm injured... Harry, show me some magic?" Kili was leaning on his arm now, turning to look around at the witch sat with only Fili between them. He knew that Harry didn't currently have access to much magic, but the look his brother was giving her was just so pathetic that he knew almost instantly that Harry would not be able to say no.

As expected, Harry's nose wrinkled, tongue sticking out as she concentrated on her fingers. Finally, a single ball of light came into existence, resting in the palm of her hand. It wasn't as bright as any of the one's he'd seen her create in the dreams, but then she'd had a wand to focus her magic before, and while she'd confirmed that having the wand merge with her would make things easier, she still wasn't quite used to it.

It'd be like Ori switching for a slingshot to a throwing hammer. He knew how to hit something, but he wasn't trained in it.

Kili made the appropriate 'oooh' at the sight of it, even more so when Harry passed him the glowing orb that Fili knew from experience would float on its own. Still though, it'd entertain Kili for a while to bat it around, so objective achieved after all.

 

When Bard had told them all to get into the barrels, Harry had been the one to pull the man to a side, speaking quiet, quick tones as Fili stood beside Kili. The man had frowned slightly, chewing on his lip and looking between both her and the two princes before he'd finally nodded his head, saying something back as Harry dug through her hip pouch and pulled out what Fili knew to be the last of her gold.

While he was sure she'd brought a bit of silver along, she'd also told him she'd left almost all of her money to her godson and friends. He felt a bit guilty that she'd only been on this quest with them for a day and she was already helping pay.

The black haired girl quickly came back over, rubbing at her arms as she ducked under her coat. No wonder why, the air was the coldest it had been yet on this venture, and since they'd all lost their outer layers to the elves of Mirkwood, he wasn't surprised that Harry was eager to duck under the coat with them.

Fili shuffled to a side, letting Harry slip between them. She was slighter than both himself and Kili, and no doubt having them sat on either side of her would warm her up much quicker.

"I told Bard that we could pretend the three of us were attacked. He suggested that I act like I have a relative in Lake town that would offer aid, I suggested him. Now pay attention to the barrels, you'll be glad I saved the two of you this experience."

Fili could only nod, watching as fish after fish was dropped atop his Uncle's head, along with every other dwarf in there. Yep, he was pleased to have avoided that fate. He shuddered to think of what curses they were all muttering beneath their breaths.

"So brother of my one and only," Harry began, elbowing Kili ever so gently in the side to gather his attention, "fancy telling me some childhood tales?"

 

"Last time I checked, you were a bargeman, not a fisherman." The oily head of hair turned to look at the two of them and the joined eyebrows shot up in surprise, especially when they caught sight of Harry.

"And you shouldn't be bringing beggars into town, the Master won't like that."

Snarling, Fili drew the sword of Gryffindor, levelling it at the man that'd been making his skin crawl since he'd first appeared beside the boat.

"Does this look like the sword of a beggar to you? Lady Harry is of a most ancient and noble house, so it will come as no surprise that she was attacked on her travels. She has a relative in Lake town, one we will be seeking aid from." The lie Bard had given him slipped from between Fili's lips with an almost practiced ease, feeling Harry stand beside him and threading her fingers through his. Harry's head was tilted upwards and Fili could almost see the noble air settle around her, her face blanking until she looked just like Mother before she chewed someone out for bad-manners.

"As you can see, my second guard," Harry gestured to Kili, who was still sat on the floor and pulling off the most beautifully exaggerated grimace of pain, "was injured in the skirmish. Bard and I are associated through a common ancestor and he had graciously offered my companions and I lodging."

"Your guards and dwarven-"

"That they are. By far the most loyal race I have come across so far, so I would appreciate it if you were to hold your tongue. As for the fish, they are mine, which I bought for Bard and his neighbours as a thanks." Harry spun on heel, running her thumb across his knuckles as she released his hand to kneel beside Kili and put on a big show of being worried about them.

Fili made a bigger show of sheathing the highly decorated sword, trying to keep the smirk off of his face and sure he was failing. Dropping to his knees beside Harry, Fili offered her a wink and low 'my lady', leaving Bard to receive the go ahead to steer them into Lake town. Fili's eyes swept over the poorly built houses, a frown crossing his face.

He knew that other towns had suffered from the dragon, but to see the poverty that had settled so heavily upon Lake town made his stomach clench. Thorin had said it was once a beautiful city, that it had prospered as Erebor had. But now it just looked sad.

Threading his fingers through his little brother's hair, Fili began to slowly untangle all the knots he found, distracting himself. The town would become great again, it would rise as Erebor did the second the dwarves took it back.

Of that, he was sure.

 

When Bard's boy had come and informed them the house was being watched, Bard had sent the three of them with the young lad, who was looking between both himself, Kili and Harry with confused eyes.

It seemed to take the boy a bit of time to pluck up the courage to ask, especially since Fili stopped them after a minute's walk, opting to piggyback Kili the rest of the way to keep him off his bad leg, "Why do you have a girl with you?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the lad, who wasn't that much shorter than him and perhaps as tall as Harry herself, Fili allowed a small smirk to form on his face as his eyes danced over to look at Harry. She was glancing at Bain with a questioning smile on her face, as if waiting for whatever he was going to object to when Fili gave his answer.

"Harry is my One lad, she came and saved us from the elven dungeons and she's recently joined our party as a healer."

Bain took a better look at Harry, as if sizing up her small frame and trying to puzzle out how she could have possibly rescued all the dwarves he'd seen, including those that'd popped up out of the barrels. If Fili hadn't seen her in action, knew what she could do, he imagined that he'd probably be thinking the same thing too.

"Is that a real sword?" Bard was looking at Gryffindor's sword now, something Fili had yet to remove from his belt. Harry had insisted he keep hold of it until he had weapons of his own, considering he was the better fighter out of the two of them.

Kili made a noise of appreciation from on his back, reaching down for the sword and drawing it till he held it before him.

"I thought I was seeing things in the river but this is made of real silver, isn't it?" Kili whispered, twisting the blade back and forth and even though he couldn't see his face, Fili knew there was awe in his little brother's smile.

"We can all drool over Harry's excellent taste in weapons once we're inside Kee."

 

Bard's house was modest, just like all the others around them. Bain informed them it was just him and his two siblings whenever their father was gone, the eldest daughter called Sigrid and the younger Tilda. The three of them had shuffled into the house, always appreciative of somewhere warm and dry to stay, even more so after their latest dip in the river.

Between both himself and Harry, they'd managed to get Kili onto the couch without knocking his leg around too much. Currently with tongue clicking in disappointment, Harry was knelt beside the younger dwarf, having peeled back the torn material of his trousers to get a better look at the wound.

"I don't like the look of whatever that poison is. Will your healer, Óin was it, be able to get the arrowhead out?"

"I'm not sure, it's in pretty deep."

Sighing, Harry reached into her hip pouch, pulling out what looked to be a pair of very delicate tweezers.

"Fili, hold his leg."

He didn't need to be told twice, he had a pretty good idea where that metal was going and he knew Kili was in for a great deal of pain in a moment. Sure enough, his younger brother howled as Harry went about removing the arrowhead, something made thankfully easier by the fact Fili was forcing Kili's leg to remain still. A triumph noise escaped between Harry's lips as she held out the metal arrowhead, scowling at the light coating of poison that still remained behind.

"Fili, I need you to hold a few things for me," Harry had deposited the arrowhead on the wonky coffee table, holding a hand before the opening of her bag before she spoke clearly, "antidote to uncommon poisons, blood replenisher, dittany, wound-healing potion, bezoar." She passed each vial that came out to Fili, keeping the stone that came out last in her hand for a second before she placed it on the table.

Two she made Kili drink, and if the face he pulled was anything to go by, then they were foul tasting things. She took the other one and spread it across the wound, and Fili watched in awe as the skin began to instantly heal, smoke rising from where the purple liquid made contact with Kili's leg.

"Didn't need the Dittany after all," Harry murmured under her breath before plucking up the little stone and forcing it between Kili's lips when he went to speak.

"That should do it, but I'll have you neck another antidote tomorrow morning just to be sure."

Kili's face scrunched up in disgust, but Fili was far too busy inspecting what had once been a wound. Oh sure he'd known Harry's magic was useful, but he'd never seen her heal anybody with it. It'd been incredible to witness, and he could see the discolouration the poison had cause was already retreating around the new scar.

"That was brilliant."

Turning to look at the eldest daughter, who was staring at the three of them with wide eyes and a flush to her cheeks, Fili felt his pride regarding his One swell.

"Harry is brilliant," Fili agreed, offering his hand to help the girl up.

It was around this time that Dwalin came stomping up the stairs, once again soaking wet and a face like thunder. He looked between the three of them, scowl deepening, but before he could say anything the voice of Bard's youngest daughter echoed through the house.

"Da' why are there dwarves coming up our toilet? Will they bring us luck?" Up the toilet?

Fili's face cracked out into a huge grin at the same time that Kili let out a hoot of laughter.

 

Harry insisted on helping Bard's daughters with the cooking, citing that she would not be a useless guest and would most certainly be putting her skills in the kitchen to use as a thank you for taking them in. She was, if Fili overheard correctly, making them a classic of her home country, something to do with battered fish and then chips. Fili wasn't going to complain when it came to trying new food, hell, any food right now would be very appreciated.

"Fili." Uncle Thorin had dropped into the seat beside him, leaving Fili sat between his two relatives, Kili snoozing on his shoulder. A half hour had passed since Harry had healed Kili's leg, and it was already looking so much better.

"Don't think I didn't notice the hero's braid."

Muscles locking for a moment, Fili forced his face to something a bit less panic worthy.

"She deserves it Uncle, you heard the summary of her story."

Thorin made a affirmative sound in the back of his throat, his eyes focused on the kitchen of the house. No doubt watching Harry, assessing her.

"Are you sure about this Fili? It's not a decision you can back out of once in."

Fili was aware. Ever since he'd accepted the fact that Harry was his One, he'd known from that moment on there would be no other female for him. Not any of the Dwarrowdams back in the Blue Mountains, not any that would come to Erebor. There was no other for him, only Harry.

"I'm past that point Uncle. There's only Harry now. I don't think I could have chosen better," letting his eyes drift over to the female in question, Fili smiled as she once again drew upon her magic to create a small ball of light, handing it off to Bard's youngest who let out a squeal of joy.

"Then I hope it works out for you Fili."

 

Dinner, as he'd expected it to be, was delicious. Harry was a good cook, which more than made up for her lack of singing ability.

Smirking in remembrance of the one dream in which he'd managed to badger Harry into singing, Fili watched his One from where she was sat on the floor, being taught by Sigrid how to knit. The dark eyebrows were drawn together over her eyes, a frown on her face as she watched the teenagers smooth movements. He could barely overhear their conversation, what with all the other dwarves around him muttering about how close they were to the Lonely Mountain. What he did managed to listen to however, made his heart beat uncontrollably against his ribcage, so much so it was a wonder it never woke the once again sleeping Kili.

"Why are you with a bunch of dwarves anyway Miss Harry?"

Harry had ran a hand through her hair, worrying her lip between her teeth before she seemed to finally come to a conclusion.

"Because I fell in love with a stubborn dwarf determined to reclaim his home."

He wasn't sure when he got to his feet, only when Kili let out a snort of a surprise that his pillow had disappeared did he realize he was standing. Somewhere between that movement and the end result, he'd crossed the living room and pulled his One to her feet, his One that had just admitted to loving him and leaving everything for him, and then his lips had been pressed against hers.

He heard Bard's two youngest let out noises of disgust, the eldest a wistful sigh to accompany Kili's delighted chuckle. And what he was pretty sure was Uncle choking in the background.

But he wasn't ashamed.

He knew that it wasn't all roses with a One, that they'd have their arguments and their fights, but they'd always come back stronger, of that he was sure. They were going to be challenging a dragon soon enough, so he need to be sure she that Harry knew he felt the same too.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ori begins the first dwarven documentation of magic, Fili can't stop smiling and Dwalin plays bodyguard

"Don't even think about it Ori, there's something wrong with magic if it doesn't come from the wizards. Dark enchantments if I ever saw one."

Frowning at his eldest brother's words, Ori looked over at where the newest edition to the company was sat, gaze focused on the small doll that the youngest human girl, Tilda, had presented her with. It was a tattered looking thing, with half of its hair almost hanging free and several tears in the dress. It didn't remain that way though.

The new addition, Harry was what Fili had called her, was frowning fiercely at the doll which was slowly healing. There was no other way to describe it. Hair appeared where there had once been none, the tears in the dress repaired and even a lacy trim materialized from the hem.

The young human girl gave a pleased clap of her hands before carefully retrieving the doll from Harry's hands. As she ran back over to her father, the girl Fili had hugged so casually before them gave the softest smile that Ori had ever seen a person wear, a look of pure longing on her face.

She didn't look like she cast dark enchantments. If Ori had to guess, then he'd say she looked exactly like a young woman longing for a family of her own.

Blushing at the idea and what that actually implied for Fili, Ori turned his attention back to his sketchbook, trying to capture the moment in his mind when Harry had fallen out of the barrel she'd come down the river in. Her black hair, wet and untamed as it had been, reminded him of a wild animal at the time. Though the bright green eyes that'd lit up at the sight of Fili, well, the emotion in them could never have been faked in Ori's opinion.

While many of the company were leery of her, Ori didn't think she was here to hurt or steal from any of them. And someone who could use magic to heal, as had been showcased by the fact Kili no longer looked like he was on death's door anymore, didn't sound like a bad companion to have on the rest of this quest.

"You're a good drawer."

Flinching away from the voice suddenly on his left, Ori let out a squeak of surprise at the sight of the girl beside him, big curious eyes staring with bemusement at his sudden movement.

"I'm rubbish at art to be honest, not that it stopped me doodling all over my potions homework." She grinned again, a mischievous expression that appeared strikingly alike to Kili for a moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Dori had stiffened at her sudden appearance, especially over the fact that she was addressing Ori. But the girl didn't look that dangerous. In fact, Ori was pretty sure she was the one with the least weapons experience out of the entire company, judging by the fact she'd so willingly given her blade over to Fili earlier that day.

"Th-thank you Miss Harry," Ori replied, blushing at the stammering his speech. The female looked back at him and Ori could think of thousands of ways to describe the bright green eyes that focused on him. Shamrock green, perhaps, would be the best way to describe them in the low lightning of Bard's home.

"M-May I ask you about your magic?"

The female sat beside him blinked slowly, lips pursing ever so slightly before they widened in a brilliant smile.

"I can tell you about the different branches, but I can't offer any demonstrations until I refocus my magic."

Sitting back and plucking up a piece of charcoal, Ori flipped to a new page of his journal, titling the page 'Hariel Lily Potter, Fili's One'.

"Well first off is the magic you've already, so I'll start with potions..."

 

* * *

 

 

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Fili forced himself to uncurl from around one of the many blankets that Bard had offered their company. He was unsurprised to find himself sandwiched between Kili and Dwalin, even though he distinctly remembered going to sleep with Uncle on his left side.

Of course Thorin insisted on sleeping beside the rest of his men, even if he'd end up waking earlier than the rest of them. And seeing as Uncle had vacated his spot, Dwalin had stretched out across the new open space and was now spread in a starfish position to take up all the free room that Fili would have otherwise had been able to move in due to his uncle's absence.

Sitting up and grimacing as the cold air took to his skin like a pig to mud, the blond dwarf shivered and tried to remember why he wasn't wearing his coat. It wasn't until he looked at his younger brother that he remembered. Regardless of Harry's potions, the poison was not so easily beaten, and was stubbornly hanging around in Kili's bloodstream for the time being. It was hundreds of times better than what'd have been had Harry not appeared, and she'd said she'd probably be able to beat it back completely today, but his little brother was still poisoned at the moment. So Fili had draped his coat over the dwarf in hopes it'd help.

Harry... He was unable to help the knowing smile that spread across his face at the thought of the girl. In the elven kingdom he'd been so worried about getting the rest of the dwarves out he'd not been able to truly sit back and accept the fact she was here. Just that thought alone left him smiling from ear to ear.

Harry was here, in Middle Earth. She hadn't disappeared in the middle of the night, hadn't vanished into thin air of disappeared when he woke up. She'd met his Uncle, met Kili and the rest of the company. He wasn't blind, he saw how they looked at her with suspicion, but Fili was certain they'd come to know her as well as he did. That they'd seen she had a heart of gold. It was just a matter of time in all honesty.

 

Looking around the main room of the house, Fili spotted his uncle sat up to the table, quietly eating a small portion of food that he'd clearly gathered together for his breakfast.

Getting to his feet, and shaking his ankle free of the sleeping Kili's grip, Fili slowly began to make his way over the rest of the company, cursing the fact he'd taken off his boots. The chill of the wooden floorboards slipped through the thin material of his socks with little problem, and all the blond could do was grimace as he made his way over to his uncle.

Stopping by the table, Fili slowly pulled out a chair and seated himself, running one hand through his hair and scowling upon noticing one of his braids had come undone at some point. Judging by his uncle's smirking face, the dwarf had noticed it the second Fili had woken up. Scowling and taking up the sections of hair, Fili began to lazily plait it back into its original bindings, giving his uncle a thankful look when the dwarf took mercy on him and began preparing Fili's own breakfast.

The room around them was all but silent to the two dwarves, but no doubt if any of the other humans woke up they'd be deafened by the combined snores of the company. For a moment, Fili wondered how Harry would react to the snores, and then wondered if the girl herself snored. Even if she did, it'd be nothing like the booming crescendos of the company. Perhaps it'd be little, light snores, quiet and unnoticeable in comparison to a dwarven snore.

It was strange to think that she was upstairs, that instead of meeting in the dream world they'd be waking up to one another. He was almost upset that his sleep would go back to the way it was, because before all it had been was uninterrupted Harry time. Now he wouldn't be able to get to spend all the time he could with her. Instead, duties and social obligations would swallow up a good portion of it. Though, to be able to hold Harry in the real world was worth the exchange he guessed.

"Your mother is probably going to collapse a mine when she hears."

Fili winced. Yes, his mother would probably shout at him loud enough to collapse several mines when she learnt Fili had chosen his One. The son of Dis didn't doubt that for even a second. In fact, his uncle looked almost smug over that fact, and no doubt the dwarf would be leaving him to explain the whole thing as well. Brilliant.

Kili wouldn't help him. In fact, his beloved little brother would probably just crack open a bag of nuts and watch as the fireworks went off. He could see Harry sitting beside him, nervous over the outcome but enjoying the fact Fili was getting chewed out too much to come to his aid.

"Yeah," Fili agreed, popping grape into his mouth and grimacing at the thought. Picking up the scabbard of Gryffindor's sword, which he'd left leant against the table, Fili didn't miss the way his Uncle's eyes followed the hidden blade, the curiosity in the Durin blue eyes obvious. But Fili wasn't going to offer it up, he was going to make his Uncle ask. The older dwarf seemed to realize it too, because he gave a low sigh and a wry smile crossed his lips.

"May I inspect it?"

Shrugging, Fili drew Gryffindor's sword, presenting it to his Uncle. Just like he himself had done when first holding the sword in this realm, his Uncle ran through a few different swings, twisting the blade back and forth between his hands and letting out a grunt of approval. That was practically a compliment from Thorin, and Fili couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." It sounded like it physically pained Thorin to say it, but he had. The gleaming silver of the blade did make it the most beautiful weapon Fili had seen, the rubies in the hilt only making it even more so.

"Well don't get too excited, it's only on lend."

"What?"

"It's Harry's."

His Uncle's face twisted up with a frown as he looked at the blade again, sitting down as he did so.

"Silver is a soft metal," Thorin murmured, running a thumb over the biggest ruby in the hilt. He seemed to forcefully drag his eyes away from the gem, handing the sword back to Fili so he could sheath it again.

"It is, I asked about it a while ago. Harry said it's enchanted, it'll only take in that what makes it stronger. It's got the most deadly poison from Harry's world coating the blade, but she said that it'd only inject it when the wielder is striking with an intent to kill. Just a cut and you're dead in under a minute."

"In short, it's a good blade," Thorin summed up with a dry smile, popping the last of his breakfast past his lips before a low sigh escaped him. "I will be talking with Bard regarding the weapons today, but we will be needing supplies for the rest of the trip. How if your One at haggling?"

Fili pursed his lips as he chewed on another grape. He'd never asked Harry how she was when it came to such a thing, but he had confidence in her. Uncle had to have read the thoughts on his face, because he nodded and then his gaze shifted to Kili's sleeping form, concern lingering on his expression.

"And Kili? How is he?"

"Harry's a capable healer, even if she's only got access to potions for now. If she says he'll recover and be fine, then he'll be fine. I trust her."

It spoke volumes. That he'd trust her with his brother's life, his precious brother's life, seemed to satisfy Thorin for now. However, his uncle seemed to pick something else to frown over, because his eyes narrowed and his lisp set into a firm scowl.

"As soon as we have that mountain back, Balin will be drilling both you and Kili on proper courtship rituals. It was silly of Dis to leave it so long."

Wincing, Fili gave a shallow nod of his head. Until now he'd just been winging it with Harry, knowing that she was his One and treating her with the utmost respect. His mother was suppose to have started teaching them about courtship recently, but the quest for Erebor had gotten in the way. He was not looking forwards to whatever lessons she had for him, and would for now enjoy being blissfully ignorant.

Sensing that he'd put the fear of Aulë in his nephew, Thorin got to his feet and headed out the door, radiating smugness even as Fili rolled his eyes at the retreating figure before turning his attention back to what remained of his breakfast.

 

It was several minutes later before the company started to rouse, beginning with the ever cheerful Bofur. The miner was grinning as he sat up to the table, helping himself to food  but mindful of keeping a reasonable portion. After all, Bard had been kind enough to let them into his home, and Fili knew that every dwarf here would feel awful should they eat the man out of house and home.

 Ori and Nori were the next to join them at the table, and it was at this point that there was a creaking from the floorboard above their heads, signalling that the girls were waking up.

This was around about the time that Bard surfaced from his own room, one hand covering his mouth as he gave a mighty yawn. Fili knew that when Uncle returned from his walk he'd be talking to Bard about the weapons, but for now, it was the calm before they stormed Erebor.

"Da! Da! Look at these cloaks Miss Harry gave us!" The sound of the youngest human child echoed through the house before she appeared at the top of the stairs and began bouncing down them two at a time. She was indeed wearing a cloak that was perhaps just a bit too big for her, but clearly made to keep one as warm as possible. It was made of some form of thick fur, and Fili was pretty sure there would be heating charm on the whole thing to keep its owner warm.

The eldest daughter followed after, blushing but also wrapped up in what Fili was sure to be a toasty warm robe.

Harry was the last to join them. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and her eyes bleary. There was even a collection of markings on the left side of her cheek from where she'd been lying on the pillow, along with a trail of drool at the corner of her lips, though she was quick to wipe that away. He'd never seen Harry in such a state, looking so rumpled, and it brought as much a smile to his face as it had when she'd worn that backless gown in the dream world.

"Good morning," she mused, stretching her arms above her head before dropping into the final seat that was free at the table.

"Miss Potter, we cannot accept these cloaks, they're of such fine quality..." Bard trailed off upon seeing the frown on Harry's face as she reached for a cup of tea that Bofur had graciously poured her.

"You let me and my companions rest in your home at great risk to yourself, it's the least I could do. And they're spares anyway. The girl's friendship is a fair enough trade for me." And there it was, Harry's brilliant golden heart shining through.

Bofur, Nori and Ori seemed to have notice, because the tension in their bodies seemed to relax ever so slightly, while the two human girls squealed in pleasure over the fact they could keep the cloaks.

"Is Kili awake yet? I want to take another look at that leg before he tries to start his day."

Smirking, Fili got to his feet and rounded the table, stopping beside his One and holding his hand out for her to take. Harry did so, placing her own upon his palm and Fili drew her to her feet, softly kissing her knuckles when she was stood. Harry took another sip of her tea, hiding the smile he knew to be on her lips behind the rim of the cup.

"Come my lady, I shall show you to the patient."

Harry snorted, but nevertheless allowed him to lead her over to the sleeping form of his brother.

 

Upon their arrival, Kili proceeded to let out the most magnificent snore yet and both of them were unable to stop the chuckle that escaped their lips.

"Kili, you need to wake you and let Harry have a look at your leg." Running a hand up his brother's arm, Fili watched as the brunet's brown eyes fluttered open, clouded with confusion at being awoken in such a gentle manner. Normally, whichever of them was awake first would tackle the other, or simply pour cold water over their face. But this was different, because Kili was injured -poisoned- and Fili really didn't want to make it any worse. Because not only would that hurt Kili but he was pretty sure that Harry would hit him if he did so.

"Good morning Kili, do you mind if I take another look at that leg?"

Kili groggily let out a groan, but pulled the blankets back regardless so that his wounded leg was now exposed to Harry's prying eyes. Compared to yesterday, the wound looked much better, and Harry seemed to think so to if the hum she made in the back of her throat was any indication.

With careful fingers, she began poking at the flesh around the wound, running her thumb over the skin every so often before drawing back and reaching for the pouch on her hip. It was only then that Fili noticed she'd changed into a pair of sleeping clothes, the soft looking material of her trousers peeking through the thick cloak she'd worn to come down into the kitchen.

Averting his eyes, even if the only skin that was on show was her ankle, Fili turned his attention back to Kili as his brother was presented with another two potions.

"How's your magic doing?" Watching his brother neck what was sure to be a duo of foul tasting, but effective potions, Fili forced himself to turn his attention back to his One and inquire after her current skill set.

Harry gave a low shrug of her shoulders, but he didn't miss the way her lips drew downwards in a frown.

"I can feel it under my skin, but it's.. Wild. I don't dare unshrink my trunk in case it blows everything up inside. Which is a real pain, because I took all the weapons out of the Potter and Black vault and put them in there. I spent a good deal of last night trying to shrink stuff, but stopped when the third thing caught fire instead. I'll keep trying while we're on the move, but for now I'm stuck with what I packed in my battle pouch."

"And what's in this pouch lass?"

Looking up at Balin's sudden appearance, Fili tried to shuffle as obscurely as possible, not sure if he'd been too close to Harry at that moment in time. The green eyed witch didn't seem to notice though, because she grinned sheepishly at Balin and rubbed at the back of her head with one hand.

"Potions that can help in battle and after it, potions for wounds, a few items to create distractions and the like, and of course, clothes."

"And it all fits in that pouch?"

"Yeah, it's enchanted. I can store food in it too, but what I had with me didn't survive the journey to Middle Earth."

Fili could already see where this was going, Harry would be carrying all the supplies in her little pouch now that Balin knew of its capabilities. And if that meant he was lighter on his feet and thus, able to protect both Harry and Kili better, then he had no problem with that at all.

"Lass." Dwalin had made his way over now, the last of his breakfast disappearing into his stomach as he came to a stop before them. Harry cocked an eyebrow, standing up and offering a pleasant smile.

"Yes?"

"Dwalin, at your service. Thorin's put ya in charge of fetching supplies for the rest of the trip and I'm ta guard ya. Got any coins?"

Harry nodded, accepting the sword of Gryffindor when Fili passed it to her, only for her to offer the blade to Dwalin. Fili forced himself not to nod in approval. While harry had been training hard with the sword, it didn't change the fact that all the dwarves around her had many more hours of training behind them than she did. And Harry recognised that, knew they'd be better off being the ones armed than she would.

"Twelve silver pieces and twenty three bronze," Harry mused, running a hand through her hair and grimacing as she noticed it's wild state. It did look like she'd been struck by lightning, Fili thought with a smile, watching as Harry brushed down the seat of her pants before heading off to get changed.

Looking at the warrior who'd taught him so much, Fili chewed on his lip for a second before offering the dwarf a pleading look.

"Take care of her?"

"Aye laddie, will do."

 

* * *

 

 

Watching the lass try to decide between the stock she'd been presented with, Dwalin tried not to smile. It was difficult, to stay objective about the girl when she was just so damn good. It was easy to see what'd drawn Fili in, she was a genuinely nice person.

Twice he'd seen her slip an apple free from her pouch to a hungry looking child that'd taken to following after them, and he really couldn't begrudge her for it. She was after all, the one paying for their current supplies. The rest of the dwarves, himself included, had been bled dry by this adventure so far, the rest of their money still stored at the Blue Mountains.

"Excuse me Mister Dwalin?"

"Just Dwalin lass."

The girl offered a nervous grin, revealing two rows of pearly white teeth that would otherwise have been hidden behind the pale lips. When she'd passed him by earlier and the long black strands she called hair and invaded his personal space, he'd gotten a whiff of honey, which was either a natural scent or she'd washed with something smelling of the substance before leaving Bard's house.

He was willing to admit she wasn't a completely bad match-up for the crown prince.

She was clearly skilled enough as a healer, Kili was looking significantly brighter than what he had yesterday. And while he was cautious of this whole magic business, Gandalf had helped them out significantly with his magic during the goblin tunnels and the mountain fire when they'd been facing the wargs.

So he'd hold judgement in regards to that.

Fili had said she was a lady from her home world, so she was of noble blood too, and she wore a warriors bead. While he'd yet to hear the full story, not even a love struck Fili would give that away unless it was well and truly deserved. So he looked forwards to finding out how she'd earned that little braid.

"The company prefer meat over greens, am I correct?"

"Aye lass, none of that elf crap."

She didn't scrunch her nose up at what other nobles would call foul language either. So while her physical appearance might have been a bit more delicate than Dwalin personally preferred, and while he might not have known her for very long, he'd keep his opinion open for now.

At this moment in time as far as Dwalin was concerned, the girl was alright. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a crash course in dance culture, a story is shared and sneaky thieving happens.

"Miss Harry, does your culture have any dances?"

Curled into his side, Harry lifted her head, blinking those brilliant green eyes as she looked over at Ori. Grumbling, because by moving her head his own had lost its perch from where it'd been rest upon her wild hair, Fili directed his own gaze over to Ori, frowning slightly as he did so.

Currently it was approaching mid-afternoon, and almost all the dwarves were sat around Bard's house while the older ones discussed how they were going to handle the next stage of their journey.

Both himself and Harry had taken the spare seats on the couch, Kili still sprawled out across one cushion and glaring death at his slowly healing leg. Harry hadn't been able to do much to heal the wound itself, not wanting to risk dosing his brother up on too many potions when she was unsure how they'd react to dwarf physiology.

So far though, all looked well. The wound would just have to heal naturally until Harry was sure the poison was all gone. Both himself, his brother, Ori and Harry had been shuffled away from the planning stage for now, not that Fili cared all too much. They had the least experience out of all of the dwarves when it came to stealing, and while Harry had managed to successfully pull of a theft from a heavily guarded bank, there was no dragon for her to catch a ride on as an escape means. At least, not one that would actually help her out anyway.

Dori, from where he was sat beside Nori up to the kitchen table, was keeping a close eye on Harry regardless of the fact the two heirs to Durin were perfectly fine with her, and it put Fili on edge a bit. Sure he knew dwarves were a secretive and suspicious lot, but he'd hoped that they'd at least put enough trust in him to give Harry a chance.

Clearly suspicions of strangers that spanned decades was not so easily outdone by the trust of two princes.

Harry didn't seem to notice though, or rather, if she did she tactically ignored it in favour of answering Ori's enquiry.

"We have several actually, I've tried teaching a few to Fili, but alas, he still stands on my toes."

"Hey!"

Harry let out a low chuckle, dancing to her feet and a grin stretching across her pale lips. Even in the low lighting of Bard's house she seemed  to glow, a teasing, mischievous fairy that'd been kind enough to grace them with her presence.

"I think you'll find you were the one stepping on my feet. Come 'ere and let me prove it."

Harry snorted, but she was still smiling as she twisted her hair back into a low ponytail with the stretchy ribbon that adorned her thin wrist.

He'd not done any dancing with Harry since that last dream at Beorn's house. He knew the placement of his hands though, knew the curve of Harry's hip that he'd feel under his palm and the fingers that came to rest on his own shoulder.

The two human girls had been kind enough to shuffle out of the way, leaving the two of them a reasonable amount of space to perform one of Harry's slow wizarding dances.

He'd never known a dance so slow until she'd ran him through the steps. It wasn't an energetic as the dwarves steps, but there was something about the movements, something that called to the softer side of his feelings.

It was their dance really, there was just an air about the dance of Harry's culture that seemed to show all the tender feelings that he held for the female without forcing him to voice them aloud. It was uncomfortable, all the other dwarves watching him run through the steps, Harry's brilliant green eyes a glaring distraction.

But he managed to not stand on her feet, so really, it was job well done.

 

* * *

 

 

He distinctly remembered a fair haired dwarven lad blatantly refusing to learn any of the court dances when it'd come time to teach him, remembered the lad exclaiming he was going to be an dragon slayer, so he wouldn't have time to use all these stupid dances and so he didn't really need to learn them by that logic.

So it was with begrudging amusement that Thorin Oakenshield stood back, watching as his oldest nephew led the only female of their group through an unfamiliar dance.

From the ease with which the girl, Harry as Fili called her, moved from each step to the next, it was painfully obvious that she was very familiar with the dance.

Fili was in deep, that much was clear from the face he'd gone so far as to learn a dance style from the girl. She was looking at Fili as if no one else existed in the room, a veil of happiness seemed to surround her dragging Fili in. Really, it was no wonder that the fair haired dwarf seemed to orbit the girl.

They worked so well together, it was painful to think he was dragging the both of them to what would probably mean their death should the dragon live.

Harry was spun beneath his nephew's arm before they came back together, stopping and just looking at one another for a moment.

They were in love, he couldn't deny it. The only thing that could have made this better was if the girl had a beard.

Well, nobody was perfect he guessed, at least Kili wouldn't be the only one without a beard in the family for a while. His youngest nephew had ended up sharing that trait with Frerin. His younger brother's beard seemed to have grown overnight, that was how fast it'd come in. He was sure that Kili would turn out to be the same.

"S'not very energetic."

Dwalin had hit the nail on the head really, when it came to the dance they'd just been shown. But it clearly wasn't meant for that.

As far as he could tell, it was quite formal. Didn't stop the soft emotions his nephew felt for the girl, and the girl felt for his nephew, from bleeding through their every move there.

Harry Potter just shrugged, looking somewhat bashful but still smiling.

"It's not meant to be I don't think, it's one of the more refined dances. And unfortunately, the only one I really know."

"Don't worry lass, we'll teach you 'em all when we get Erebor back."

Bofur's words drew everyone's attention, and as if it had been planned while he was absent, they all turned to face him. The joyous, calm atmosphere had disappeared now, and instead anticipation hung heavy in the hair, the feeling much like the stormy skies just before lightning parted the grey clouds.

Even the beardless female was standing to attention, and it was now that he could see the hint of the hero beneath, the reason she wore the braid in her mane of coal coloured hair. Harry Potter stood to attention, her green eyes sharp and shoulders squared. Ready to stand beside them.

Yes, Fili had picked well enough it seemed.

Once this last leg of the journey was over, once Erebor was once again theirs, he would sit down for a proper talk with his nephew's One. Until such a time though...

He had to tell them about the significant lack of weapons.

The significant lack of weapons and the fact the only decent ones were in the city armoury.

This would not be easy news to break, but then again, what part of this journey could be classified as easy anyway?

 

.

 

The company was silent as they sat around the in the living room, the owner of the house having escorted his children off into town, no doubt to restock their own pantry.

Which left Thorin to hold a discussion on what basically amounted to robbery. Not since the fall of Erebor had he had to resort to such a thing. Then it was to keep his people alive, now it was to reclaim their homeland. They would simply have to settle their debts with Laketown once Erebor was reclaimed.

There was no other choice really.

It wasn't until his eyes, drifting over the faces of the company, over the faces of his nephews, did he realize just what was wrong with the collection of people sat up to the table. Twelve dwarves, one hobbit and a female.

The Lady Harry stared back at him, and it still unsettled him to see how unnervingly bright those green eyes were.

"Why are you sat in on this discussion."

The girl visibly bristled and he swore he heard Fili let out a low groan of disappointment, but it was drowned out by the scrap of wood against wood as the female stood. Sheepish, but determined.

"I can steal all the weapons you need."

"What." He wasn't about to shoot the girl down completely.

While she didn't look like much, he'd seen her heal Kili's leg with her strange potions, seen the small ball of glowing light that she'd summoned up to amuse an injured Kili. The girl was magic, like the wizard, and while the absent, grey bearded guide had been an incredible pain, he'd also been invaluable an aid when push came to shove.

"I'll only need the aid of one of your company to tell me which weapons to pick, but other than that, I'll be able to get them all without alerting anyone."

"And how're you gonna do that lass?" Balin's question was in no way patronising, but genuine curiosity, and Thorin found himself turning to the girl for answers as well. He clocked Bilbo and Fili looked somewhat smug just a second before his eyes landed back on the girl.

Who promptly vanished from sight.

Exclamations of shock echoed around the room, even as Harry returned to a visible state again. He wasn't ashamed to say he'd jumped slightly, even as the pieces slowly came together in his head.

Fili would be a hard dwarf to hide, especially from elves who's senses were abnormally strong. Turning invisible would most certainly be an advantage, no wonder the elves had been unable to find the two upon Fili's escape. Or rescue. He preferred the first term.

"And how, Lady Harry, does one cultivate a power of invisibility?" He was interested. Of course he was, the possibilities were endless. To be able to hear what was said behind one's back, to be able to hide from assassins, to be able to hide one's family from those who dared to attack them... Yes, that power would be very useful.

The dark haired female frowned slightly, shuffling from foot to foot, before finally she let out a sigh.

"It's a bit of a long story, do we have the time?"

Thorin gave a nod, and at his confirmations, the girl let out a low sigh before slowly sitting back down in her chair.

"Well, it's starts with what was supposed to be a fairy tale, but turned out to be quite true. So bare with me. It's called the Deathly Hallows." She sent one last look towards Fili, before clearing her throat.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Thorin could see Ori, the company's scribe, pull out his journal and looking quite eager.

"Once, there were three brothers, who were walking along a long twining road at twilight. Now, they came to a river, which was far too dangerous to cross over. However, since the three were wizards, they gave a simple wave of their wands, and made a bridge grow from the side of the bank. Yet, before they could cross, a hooded figure crossed their path. Death. And he felt cheated. But Death was cunning. He congratulated the three brothers upon their magic, and promised to gift the trio for having been clever enough to evade him.

The eldest brother, Antioch Peverell, asked for a wand to beat all other wands. So, Death created one.

The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, wished to show he'd bested Death even more so than his elder brother, so asked for the power to recall loved ones who'd passed on. Made from the stone plucked out of the depths of the river, Death handed the stone over before turning to the third brother.

The youngest, Ignotus Peverell, asked for the power to leave their meeting, and to never be followed by Death. To which he was given a cloak, of Death's own.

The elder brother went on to kill a man he had fought with, bragging of the wand he'd been gifted. He was slain that night, killed for the Hallow. And so Death claimed the life of the first brother.

The second brother returned home, summoning up the girl he'd once wished to marry before her sudden death appeared. Yet she grew sad, for she did not belong in the wizarding world. So if she were to not stay within his realm, he decided to journey to hers. And so Death took the second brother.

As for the last brother. Well, Death searched and searched, but he was hidden under the being's gift. It wasn't until he willingly shed the cloak, passing it on to his son, that the third brother allowed Death to take him, greeting him as an old friend.”

The girl flexed her fingers, which at some point during the story had coiled into a fist. The larger, thick hand of his nephew came to rest upon the girl's as the dwarves went about digesting the story they had just been told.

The thought that Death was a being that could appear before oneself was a somewhat difficult mouthful to swallow, but Thorin pushed that thought back. A cloak that could hide one from Death itself, a very powerful artefact to have.

However, that did not explain why the girl could turn invisible in the blink of an eye.

At his nod, Harry took a sip of her water from the cup placed before her, then carried on.

"The wand was lost to history, while the stone and the cloak was passed down through the family line. To cut the story short, I ended up getting my hands on all three of them, and when I passed through to this world, they merged with me, so to speak."

"So you can speak to the dead then?" Dori looked highly disturbed at the thought.

But Thorin knew that he felt otherwise. That almost everyone around the table felt otherwise. To speak to his parents, to his grandfather, to Frerin once more.

The very idea set something rampaging about in his chest, clawing behind his ribcages were it was locked away.

But it only took one look at the girl's face to know that wasn't true, that she didn't hold that power anymore, if she ever did. He briefly recalled her teasing Fili that he'd never have to worry about meeting her parents, and a pang of sympathy echoed through his chest. She was an orphan, parentless and had been so long enough to mention them casually in conversation.

So deep in his thoughts, Thorin completely missed what the girl said next.

Almost all of them did, but Balin.

"Excuse me lass? Could you repeat that?"

Harry looked away from the lot of them, but Thorin could still see her face from where he was sat. Her cheeks were burning a brilliant red, teeth running along her lower lip. He was still trying to figure out what he'd just heard, the tale he'd just been told sounded too tale to be real. On the same level of their creation in all honesty, but this was magic. Who was he to question the origins, the facts he'd just been told?

"I said I gave up that power so that I could be considered an honorary dwarf... It means I'll have the same lifespan and... And be able to bare dwarven children too. The one thing I've been sure of since childhood was that I wanted a family of my own. My parents died with I was fifteen months old, to give up the ability to speak to them was tough, but I don't regret it. Morn it, yes. Regret? Never."

Harry suddenly found herself bundled up within Fili's hands, and Thorin could honestly not blame the boy. She'd given up the chance to forever be able to speak to her dead parents, the loved ones long past, in order to build a future.

The girl had completely thrown her lot in with Fili, and if that hadn't been obvious by the fact she'd travelled across two worlds to be with him, then right now, he was sure.

Any true doubt he'd had of the girl's intentions died right then and there, watching as his nephew hastily whispered beneath his breath if her words were the truth and the girl nodded in response.

Kili was grinning from ear to ear, elbowing his brother in the ribs none too delicately with a truly ridiculous grin on his face, muttering something that Thorin didn't catch but made Fili's face burn crimson.

Meeting Balin's eyes across the table, the King Under the Mountain to be gave a low nod.

He'd reserve true judgement of the girl until the reclaiming of Erebor, something that she'd clearly earned. He would be fair in his assessment, but unless she did something truly traitorous, he couldn't see any reason to not accept the girl into the mountain stronghold.

"Lady Harry, Nori shall accompany you to the armoury. We leave three hours prior to dawn."

 

* * *

 

 

Shuffling nervously from foot to foot, Fili grimaced, running a hand through his wild blond hair and scowling some more.

He didn't like Harry being off in the town of men with none but Nori to protect here. It wasn't that he doubted the thief, or that he doubted Harry at all, but he'd have felt much better if the girl had allowed another to accompany her.

She was just so fragile looking, what with her high cheekbones, pale lips and large eyes. Her limbs were too soft and supple, her body too slender to really provide much power in battle. He knew that her magic would protect her, that when the moment of truth came she would fight tooth and nail not only for herself, but for him, for all of them if it came down to it.

But that didn't stop him from feeling that this was wrong, that he shouldn't have let her go off to steal from the men no matter how good a job she'd done playing the thief in her own world.

What if they did get caught though?

Harry was of dwarven height, but her build was somewhere between the men and the elves. They wouldn't dare to try anything with her would they?

Ferocious anger bubbled up in his stomach at the very thought, but before he could go tearing off after his One, Uncle's plan be damned, the thieving duo appeared around the corner, looking both sneaky and triumphant.

Between their company, they had two medium sized boats that Thorin had bartered form Bard in exchange for the weapons they had been promised instead. Seven in one, Eight in the other. Well, weight wise it was pretty much equal, seeing as Harry was the extra addition and paired with Bilbo, they almost came to the same weight as a dwarf.

Not quite, but close enough to even things out.

"Did you run into any trouble?" Uncle Thorin had grabbed Nori's attention the second he returned, so Fili was more than free to see to Harry.

The girl was grinned, cheeks flushed red and a delighted little twinkle in her eyes that said all had gone well. He'd been feeling a bit guilty, about the fact they were stealing from the men before Harry had began noting things.

The guards were dressed well, the closer to the 'Master's' house, the better. The Master also appeared to have a great deal of money that he was most certainly not using to help the people of his kingdom out.

Coming from the Blue Mountains, where Uncle had made sure that everyone was fed, watered and had a roof over their heads, Fili had felt sick to his stomach. Perhaps he'd not really accepted how good of a leader his uncle was until now, until he'd seen the depravity that some could sink to.

All the guilt of stealing from the Master of Laketown was long gone now.

"No trouble, with that ability and bag the lass 'as, easiest job I've 'ad in a long time."

Uncle Thorin gave a low nod, gesturing for Nori to fill up the last open spot on the boat that rested to the left as he turned his gaze on the two of them.

Fili straightened, noting that Harry did the same thing from the corner of his eyes.

"We should arrive at shore by sun-rise... Well done Lady Harry."

Harry grinned, rocking back on her heels and it was only thanks to his quick reflexes that the girl didn't take a dip, underestimating how close to the edge she'd been.

Uncle wasn't quite able to hide the grin that twitched at his lips and Fili couldn't help but to respond with one of his own. Stealthy little imp or not, Harry's grace never seemed to stick around as long as it should.

But thinking on the stumbling, sleepy being that'd come down the stairs this morning, Fili decided he didn't mind either way.

Waking up to Harry's face every morning would be well worth the reward of preventing any accidental midnight swims she was inclined to attempt.

Kili's words from earlier that day came back with a vengeance and Fili wrestled with his blood, attempting to keep his cheeks from reddening, regardless of the fact it was night. Dwarves had good vision in the dark, how else would they manage their tunnels so deep in the mountain if they didn't?

But still, the thought that Harry could actually bare his child, an idea that hadn't even crossed his mind until now, sent his stomach flipping.

Maybe in a few years, when they'd had time to adjust to a life in Erebor and just enjoy finding each other and cementing their status as official Ones.

Though it was a somewhat anxious thought, children, offspring, it was as pleasing as it was scary.

And if he held a tired Harry a little closer on the boat ride, then who was there to really notice?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lake is crossed, Kili's leg proves a problem and Bilbo gets to taste luck in a bottle.

The morning dawn was a sight to behold across the lake, the brilliant swash of colour blooming outwards from the sun and coiling across the sky, reflected perfectly on the lake surface that was only upset by the shallowest of ripples.

Their boat moved slowly across the surface, still quiet as they went. From where he was sat at the back of the boat, Fili drew the sleeping Harry closer to his chest, wrapping the large fluffy cloak she'd stolen personally from the Master tighter around their forms. Her warm breath left a visible wisp in the cool air, a trailing puff that dancing across the skin of his neck where she'd unconsciously nuzzled into in order to keep her face warm.

Fili was well aware of Thorin's gaze resting on him, a disapproving frown on his face. It wasn't so much over Harry though. Ones were sacred, once someone had picked there One there was no going back. End of story.

So he was pretty sure he was breaking some code of equity somewhere. It was all so much more 'proper' when it came to courting and one was royalty, of that Fili was sure. Not pleased with, but sure of.

The lines got a bit more confusing when one took into account that Harry was an orphan without any relative to help the process. Fili was sure he was suppose to ask the girl's closest male relative for permission to court her, only all her relatives were dead, male or otherwise. Harry had accepted his advances regardless, so things became even more unclear as a result of that.

"Mmmh?" Harry shifted again, pulling her head back and blinking sleepily up at him, clearly returning to the land of the living for the start of the day. Her eyes weren't quite emeralds, at least, not any emerald he'd ever seen. Emeralds were a deep colour, while Harry's eyes were a little sharper than that, a little like her. No, it was more like emeralds sitting over peridots, the latter leaking through the former to create Harry's eyes. Her little button nose was scrunched up slightly as she tried to banished the sleep from her mind, the feature so much smaller than on any of the dwarves women back home. With her thick fringe of black hair, she really did look like a little spirit of mischief and magic. She was adorable.

"It's your moustache," Harry murmured, sitting back and stretching her arms above her head. Though she was quick to pull the limbs back in as soon as they were exposed to the chilly air of the lake.

"My moustache?" Fili repeated hesitantly, well aware that Thorin's eyes were on the two of them still, along with Dwalin's now. The warrior was watching sceptically, but with an amused glint in his eyes that didn't spell well for future teasing prospects. At least, from Fili's end.

"Yeah, I'd seen nothing like it at home, it was the first thing that caught my attention to be honest. It was just so strange. But I kinda like it now." Harry leaned closer to him now, until her lips were by his ear. "Don't worry, Nori told me it wouldn't be proper to play with it in other's company."

Fili could feel his cheeks flame and he watched Dwalin smirk as his Uncle rolled his eyes, Harry drawing back from him with a delighted laugh.

The sound awoke Kili, who snorted in surprise before hastily rubbing at his eyes, growling to himself as he did so. Bilbo was the only one still asleep on their boat now, his little golden curls barely peeking out from the thick comforter that'd been thrown over him at some point of their journey.

"How long until we reach shore?" Kili finally voiced, looking up with big brown eyes and a smile on his face as he noticed the approaching mountain.

"A half hour at most. Be ready. Wake Bilbo in ten."

Nodding, the dark haired dwarf spun around checking his gear over before his eyes slowly began to drift over to look at Harry.

"Can you show us some more magic?"

He hated to admit it, but Fili was certainly interested in seeing some more of Harry's magic. Unlike Gandalf, who'd been hesitant to show them much of anything unless he was saving their behinds, Harry genuinely didn't seem to care too much, she'd been happy enough to show off her potions and creams back at Bard's house. As far as he was aware, the girl had left some bruise and burn balm as a thanks, and there was never a time when medicine wasn't helpful.

"I can perform a lumos spell at the moment, but that's it for controlled magic. I didn't dare try any blasting curses back in Laketown."

Kili let out a low whistle, looking as excited over the idea of a 'blasting curse' as Fili had expected he would. Harry wouldn't be showing them that just quite yet -a smart move, considering they were escaping from a town in which they'd just robbed the leader- but she did indeed cup her hands together, a small orb of soft light gathering between them. It wasn't much, comparatively rather dull in the bright sunshine. But it was magic, magic they'd only seen so far from Gandalf, even though Fili had heard rumours of Ancient Dwarfish magic, like what was supposedly hiding the door to Erebor.

Harry took his wrist with one hand, the other dropping the small orb into the palm of his hand and Fili froze in place. It was neither warm or cold, it didn't beat like a heart nor did it feel as hard and unmoving as rock. If he had to compare it to anything, it would be to the delicately fine hair of a newborn, and while Fili had only eve held a newborn once, it was not something he would forget.

His mother's friend had given birth a few years before they had left the Blue Mountains, only a few months before Harry had tumbled into his life. He could remember the awe he'd felt upon realizing every single person he knew had once been as defenceless as that newborn. Even Dwalin and Uncle had once been like that, something which had mystified both he and Kili for several weeks.

"Don't hog it all Fili, pass the light around," Kili cheerfully whined, holding out his hand with a grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Fili nevertheless handed the small orb over, adjusting his hold on Harry's thin form as she pressed closer into his side, already shivering from the cold. Hopefully they'd reach land soon and be able to warm up when they got moving.

 .

"It's no good, if he puts any more weight on that leg then I won't be able to repair it until I have full control over my magic again, and that could take years."

A frustrated groan passed through Fili's lips before he could stop it. They were so close, half a day's travel away at best, but the terrain was exceedingly uneven. So of course, out of all of them, it was stubborn as a mountain Kili, Kili who insisted he was quite find to hobble along on his own, that sprained his leg and agitated his wound even more.

Thorin let out a very long exhale, eyes drifting between the three of them before finally her turned his gaze to Fili once again.

"I can rely on you to carry your brother and meet us near the entrance as soon as you are able."

They were getting left behind. Well, not left behind, but the others were going on ahead. And while Fili knew it was logical, knew that they were on a deadline, it didn't stop it from stinging.

"Of course Uncle."

"I'll stick with him, considering Kili's my patient after all."

Uncle Thorin frowned slightly, but nevertheless nodded his head at Harry's comment, giving them one last look over before pressing his forehead against Fili's, copying the action with Kili.

"Stay safe. Bofur?"

The cheerful dwarf twisted to get a look at the future King-Under-The-Mountain before he nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aye, I'll stay and make sure they're safe."

With one last look between the four of them, Uncle Thorin gave a low nod before striding off after the rest, leaving the quartet stood still for a second. Harry had since handed out all the weapons that'd been in her bag, but it was she that still carried the vast majority of their food supplies.

Uncle Thorin wouldn't have allowed her to be one of those staying behind unless he was certain they'd catch up by nightfall. It was kind of important to make it to the secret door before the sun dipped out from the sky. Still, Fili was a little upset that he wouldn't get to witness the opening, but if it meant leaving Kili behind to do so… Well, that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"Okay, let me have a look at that leg. I only regrew the skin so it wouldn't get infected, but the muscle will still be torn a bit, no matter how many healing potions I get you to chug because they're suppose to work with a spell."

Harry had knelt down beside Kili now, peeling the torn fabric of his pants back to get a better look at the sight of the poisoned wound that was only somewhat healed, even as her other hand dug about for another batch of potions. From Kili's face, he'd noticed what she was doing too, because a grimace stole across his lips.

"Come on lad, they can't be that bad." Bofur chirped with a grin, elbowing Kili in the ribs and waggling his eyebrows up and down in quick succession.

"You haven't had to taste them yet," Harry pointed out as she stood up, offering two vials out to Kili who, with a disappointed sigh, down them both. Fili had to admit to himself that they didn't smell pleasant, but then again, if the other choice was letting poison run through his veins, he'd without doubt be downing those foul little concoctions too.

"Well, come on then lads," Bofur began, pulling Kili up onto his back, despite how the youngest dwarf tried to voice his protests around his potion's vial, "if we stand around like this we'll never get there."

 .

It was an hour into their trek, when they'd stopped to cook some food, that they received their unexpected company.

Fili, armed with Gryffindor's sword because even though he had his own from the men now he still preferred to use his One's blade in battle, had leapt in front of Harry, Kili having armed himself with a bow as Bombur drew his own weapon. He didn't miss Harry holding her right hand before her, fingers sprawled outwards with palm facing the intruders.

A twinge of panic went through Fili because he remembered Harry describing her magic as wild, so she had to be worried if she was readying to use it.

It was only then that he remembered Harry had stumbled into a world far more dangerous that her own, a world were attacks on travellers weren't uncommon. Harry, who'd given up her usual method of defence so that she could come and be with him. Harry who only had the weapons training that he had personally given her. He'd not realized how panicked she had the right to be until this moment.

However, it wasn't Orcs that'd appeared.

Instead, two elves stared back at him, and Fili felt his lips twitch upon recognising the duo. The Prince of Mirkwood and the redhead she-elf that Kili had been talking too. Talking to for a while. Kili slowly lowered his bow from where he'd been pointing it at the female, before switching targets to the eleven prince. Fili wasn't too bothered if he was honest, he'd like to take a crack at the prince too.

"The rest of your company, where are they?"

Fili didn't so much as lower his sword, but was aware of Harry getting to her feet behind him, one hand coming to rest upon his shoulder.

"Ahead of us. We're trailing behind to make sure people like you can't get past to stop the others." Oh, that was good, Harry was really good at this.

Her sharp green eyes were focused on the two elves, the prince more so than the redheaded female.

"The youngest dwarf in injured. I saw the Orc arrow hit him. A poisoned Orc arrow." The prince sneered, then froze in place when Harry's hand changed from the defensive curl it'd been in to point straight at him with her index and middle finger. There was an energy in the air, a crackle, like the sky before the first strike of lightning.

But Fili didn't miss the way the she-elf's face flashed with concern, her light green eyes dancing over to glance in Kili's direction, and against his will his lips tugged up a bit at the corners. So, it seemed he wasn't the only one that'd caught the attention of a female in recent years.

And from Kili's soppy stare, Fili was pretty sure the affection was returned.

Dear Mahal, their mother was going to lose it when she learnt neither of her boys had any interest in dwarves females. It seemed both he and Kili had a thing for beardless females. But still, an elf?

Well, he couldn't wait to see Uncle Thorin's reaction to this new development.

"Kili was injured, but I've long since healed it. Are you going to try and stop us?"

There was a pause in the conversation, as the six considered one another, before finally, the she-elf gave a low nod of her head.

"We will not attempt to stop you any longer. An Orc pack have been tracking you since Mirkwood. We killed last of their group an hour ago."

Relief raced through him. Fighting an Orc pack, while having to defend Harry and a half immobile Kili was certainly not something he wanted to do today.

A small item flew past him, the she-elf catching the small glass tub before her curious gaze flew over to look at Harry.

"It's a medical balm, it'll get rid of whatever bruises you got in that fight," Harry explained, cocking her head to a side, arm still curled around his own. It was as close to a peace offering as they could get right now.

The two elves shared a look between then, before the she-elf gave another nod of her head.

"Thank you."

"And who knows, maybe when they have Erebor back, Kili can be the ambassador for relations with the elves."

The dwarf in question let out the most magnificent squawk behind them and Fili had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, especially when he noticed the lightest of blushes dusting the she-elf's cheeks. Oh, there was definitely something there, of that he was sure.

Finally it was his turn to tease Kili over his love life, instead of the other way around, as it had been since Kili had found out about Harry.

The ponce of a prince scowled, but nevertheless turned on heel with his companion, leaving the four of them still gathered around the small fire they'd lit to cook their meat over.

 .

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Staring at the little onyx haired nymph that was trotting along beside him, Fili couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She wanted to test her magic again, now that they were in open lands, where whatever went wrong could be easily contained. Kili, the little menace, looked ecstatic where he was limping along, one arm thrown over Bofur's shoulders.

Glimmering green eyes were staring back at him now, lips pushed forwards ever so slightly to form a pout that'd worked on Fili far too many times for the short time that he and Harry had known one another. He felt like he could finally understand Glóin now.

Because heavens above did he love Harry, so much so that he apparently couldn't say no to the face she was currently pulling. Still, it was best to try and contain this while he was still being listened to.

"No explosion?"

"I'll try my best," Harry mused with a wink, looking down at her hands as she flexed her fingers.

Fili watched as her eyebrows drew closer together over the bridge of her nose, watching as she slowly exhaled before snapping her fingers. Water instantly began gushing out from the tip of her pointer finger and Kili gave a delighted laugh, pulling out the waterskin they'd already drained and began filling it up.

"That's great! I thought you said you didn't have any control over this!"

"I was aiming for fire," Harry murmured quietly, ears burning a bright red beneath her head of dark hair.

Chuckling under his breath, Fili ran his hand under the liquid flow, flicking it up into Harry's face and watching as the girl spluttered, scowling before she turned her hand, and thus the steam of water, on him.

Snorting, Fili desperately tried to back away from the laughing girl, both hands thrown up in a vain attempt to protect his face from the spray.

"Well, I think our groups having the most fun out of the two of us."

 .

It was a damp Fili and company that arrived at the overhang of Erebor.

Dragging both Kili and Harry up the hidden stairs had been exceedingly difficult. Dwarves were not bad when it came to climbing things, they had to be. Living in mountains and creating mines, they were unmatched when it came to scaling rocky surfaces. If, you know, they weren't injured like Kili was. Or, not dwarves at all, in Harry's case.

Instead, both himself and Bofur had been forced to give the duo a leg up, scaling the stone steps far slower than what they'd have done otherwise. Regardless, they'd made it all the way up about a half hour after night had fallen.

They'd heard the rest of the company, a mixture of quiet mutterings, shouts and joyous cries. So from that perspective, things were looking good on the whole 'we've found the secret door' front.

Fili hoped so. It would crush Uncle Thorin if it turned out there wasn't a door. To come all this way and have his hope dashed.

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Fili rounded the corner, Kili's arm thrown over his shoulder and Harry walking half a step behind.

And he stopped.

A perfectly cut archway rested in the mountain face, his Uncle stood before it and reverently running his hands along the crafted walls.

The rest of the dwarves were so absorbed in the visual before them that they hadn't even noticed Fili's arrival. But he'd forgive them this time.

It was after all, a moment in dwarven history, happening right before his eyes. This was where the legend of Thorin Oakenshield and Company would really make an impact. If they could do what they'd set out to, everything would change.

They would have Erebor back, the wealth of their people would once again be at their fingertips, instead of resting beneath the breast of a dragon. His mother would have the finest jewels to weave into her hair, Uncle Thorin would once again be able to roam the halls of his childhood.

He'd be able to give Harry the world, to give her a steady place to call home, instead of the uncertainty of the Blue Mountains. She would never have to work a day here, instead she could go chasing after what she wanted, she would have all the time in the world to practice her magic.

"Burglar, come here."

Fili stood in place, listening to Thorin describe what they had hired him for, what gem they were sending him into the mountain for. Where a dragon rested.

"Here." Harry was beside him suddenly, footsteps quiet in her odd skinned boots, holding out a small vial. It was shaped differently to the others, like a cone instead of a normal vial, the tip rounded like a miniature tear drop. But it was the colour of the potion within that drew Fili's attention.

Like molten gold, even in the moonlight it was impossible not to notice the colour.

"It's liquid luck. If you're going in there hoping not to get the notice of a dragon, well, this should help."

The hobbit blinked before a warm smile overcame his features.

This was what Fili liked about Bilbo, the short male was just so friendly, he only cared for the comforts of home and family. There was no gold lust within him, no greed. Not like any elf, dwarf or man he'd ever met before.

"Well, wish me luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry it's only 3,500 instead of 4,000, please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, these chapters will be longer, so there'll be a bit more time between them.


End file.
